Always Means Always
by BellaLovesNutella
Summary: In the world that is bleak and barren, Katniss finds her way back to Peeta, yet Gale keeps interfering, and threatening her life. Everlark and MAJOR plot twists
1. Chapter 1

The light of the moon twinkles above my head, as I walk home from a long day of hunting, as I see a light on in the kitchen. My heart aches for Peeta, but right now I'm with Gale. He keeps trying to make a move, but I refuse his kisses. I grab my key from my back pocket, and unlock the door. I hope Peeta will return from Dr. Arelius' care soon, because I miss him so much. I miss his sweet lips, kissing me slowly and passionately. I look around the dark hallway.

Gale appears in the door way of the kitchen, and I walk up to him. I place my game bag on the table. He moves closer, and cups my chin in his hands. I gives me a half smile, and then places his lips over mine. It isn't exactly what I would call a kiss, more like a half kiss, because he was the only one kissing. I wasn't kissing back, and he notices. He pulls away, and looks at me. I stare down at the ground. He lifts my head. "Why do you love him? I thought you chose me, but your still in love with him. When you blank out, you think about him. Don't you?" He looks at me for a second, and then stomps up the stair case. I hear a door slam shut, and then I walk into the kitchen. On the table is a dark red table cloth, and a candle in the center. On the plates are pasta on one of them is a small, black velvet box. I open it, and there is a diamond ring, in the shape of a snare. A tear rolls down my cheek. And I walk into the living room. I go over to the fireplace, and take down the picture of my parents on their wedding day. I take out the small key tied to the back. I press the small key in my hand, and walk out the door. I walk over to Peeta's house. I unlock the door to his house, and walk upstairs. I open his room, to find painting scattered all around the room. All with the same faces. Mine. It doesn't look like me. The girl in the pictures look so much more beautiful. She doesn't look completely despicable. She looks nearly happy. She looks perfect. She does look amazing. I take off my shirt, and wrap my body around the sheets. I press my face into the pillow and inhale. In faintly smells like him. I cry, and sniffle. I roll over, and reach into the next bedside table. I reach under the discarded papers and find the small pearl.

I grab it and roll it against my lips. Imaging his smooth lips instead of the pearl.

I start crying and place the pearl on the table. I curl up, and slowly rock myself back and forth to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV

I walk home from the train, underneath the moon's glitter. My assumption is that it's probably around two in the morning. I walk over to my house, and open the door. Strange that it's already unlocked, but I don't pay much attention to it. My assumption is that Haymitch was drunk, and opened the door to look for a drink. I walk through the house, and walk up the stairs. I open my painting room, and take out a small notebook, and place it down on the floor.

I walk in the darkened hallway, and press open my door. The paintings of Katniss scatter the floor. But on the bed I see her. Resting peacefully, tear stains on her face. She is curled up in a ball, and has her legs sticking out of the blankets. I walk out the door, and out into the night. I grab the key from my back pocket. I walk over to her house, and I to the darkened hallway. The only light on downstairs is in the kitchen. In the kitchen is a fancy set up. On one of the plates of pasta is a small box. Inside is a ring, in the shape of a snare. I let a tear roll down my face, and then walk upstairs. The only door open upstairs was Katniss' mom's room. Inside is Gale. I storm out of the house, and walk into mine.

I walk up the stairs, and into my room. I walk over to Katniss and I kiss her forehead gently, and walk over to the other side of the bed. I open the window, and climb into bed. I unlatch my leg, and lay it on the ground. I shut my eyes, and the last thought on my mind is Katniss. Her beautiful skin, her soft hair. Her stormy gray eyes that twinkle amazingly, and her beautiful peach lips.

 **A/N I hope you like it and sorry the chapters are short, but I'll try to most them often**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

When I wake up I see his beautiful blue eyes, twinkling in the sunlight. For a second I feel like my head's underwater. "Peeta?" I squeal. I wrap my arms around him, and he kisses me gently on my forehead. "I missed you," I say kissing him.

"You love me. Real o-" he begins, but I cut him off before he can finish. "Real. One hundred percent real. I love you more than the moon, the stars, and the sun."

He kisses me, and I smile. "I missed you," I whisper. I kiss him, and pin him down to the bed. "I'm never letting you go."

"Why don't we go downstairs, and have some breakfast?" He asks kissing me once more. I nod my head, and we get up. Not being in a shirt, I wrap my arms around my chest and stomach. I don't want him seeing my disgusting scars. I walk over to Peeta's wardrobe, but he passes me, and walks into his closet. "Here, I have some of your clothes in here." He walks out with a box, and places it on the ground. "I'm going to go shower and change, if you want to change, and shower before breakfast, I have towels in the closet." He scoops up some clothes, and brings them into the bathroom. I uncross my arms, and bring them down to my sides. I look down at my stomach, and I can practically count my ribs from here. I haven't been eating much since Peeta left. I have scars crisscrossing all over my stomach. I open the box, and take out a dark green T-shirt, and a pair of pants. I brush out my hair, and then grab a towel.

Peeta opens the door, and walks out.

"I'll go get breakfast started," he says kissing the top of my head.

I walk over to the bathroom, and quickly shower. In the shower I look at the scars crossing my body, as well as on my torso is the red skin, still quite raw from the explosion that killed my sister. What kills me though is that there was no body found. No body to bury. The thing I like most about the shower though is none can hear you cry.

After I dress and messily braid my hair, I walk downstairs, when the aroma of cheese buns hit my nose. I walk up behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around with a bright smile on his face, and kisses the top of my head. I can practically feel my insides melt. "You know," he says, his voice barely a whisper. "I was worried that you loved Gale instead of me. When I went in your house yesterday, I saw the ring."

His eyes look into mine, and mine look at the floor. I nod my head, and manage to say, "I think he was going to propose, but I still loved you. I couldn't let you go, with the sliver of hope that you don't see the truly despicable person I am. With the sliver of hope that you still loved me." My voice cracks on the last word, but Peeta pushes me into his chest, and rocks me back and forth, gently. We finish baking the cheese buns, and I may, or may not have stolen some of Peeta's. As we wash the dishes together, we hear a knock on the door, and Peeta and I go to open it.

Peeta POV

Gale's there, with an unshaven face, and smells like beer. He looks mad, and his face is beet red. "Hey Catnip," Gale says, walking closer to her. "Looks like bread boy is back, but that doesn't matter now that your with me, now does it," he says shoving me aside. Katniss cuts me a glance telling me to stay where I am and see how this plays out.

"Gale," she whispers. "Gale, I don't love you."

He gives her a grin, and then walks up to her, and stars kissing her, and wrapping his hands around her hips. She shoves him off, and he falls to the floor, but soon regains his composure, and pins her against the wall. This time I can't just stand by and watch this play out. I hate him touching her, being near her, kissing her. He punches her in the head with one hand and the stomach with the other, just as I pounce on him. Her eyes flutter, and then she falls to the ground.

She is still breathing but slowly, and her hand twitches slightly. I'm on his back, but then he rolls over, pinning me to the ground. We fight our way outside, and he slams my head into the concrete and stones, and I punch him in the gut. I can feel blood trickle down my head, and I punch Gale in the nose.

He makes a sudden lurch for my leg, and unlatches my prosthetic. He stand up and throws it on the other side of the village gate. He walks around, and sprinkles cracked glass all over the ground, in a circle about two feet in width around me, although I can't be sure because my depth perception is off. I feel dizzy, and my vision is blurry, but the last thing I see before I pass out is Gale dragging Katniss' body into his house.

 **A/N do you guys want me to post short daily chapters or longer chapters but less often (like 2-3 a week)**


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, I'm laying on the couch, with a cloth and bandages wrapped around my head. I'm in a house, and bottles scatter the floor, so I'm under the assumption that it's Haymitch's house. He walks in a moment, later, and asks "Boy, why were you outside surrounded by two yards of glass, without your leg on?"

"It's over the fence," I mumble. "Gale threw it. And he has Katniss."

When I say her name, Haymitch's eyes light up with a certain fire. He pulls me up, and helps me walk. We get my leg, which now is dented, and the latch is broken, so it's no use.

"We will get her tomorrow. I promise. Let me call your doc, and get a new leg here pronto..." I nod my head, and look off into the distance, as we hobble back to my house.

Gale POV

I drag her in the house, and her shirt rides up, showing some of her scars and raw red skin. She looks disgusting, and honestly I think I should, and will tell her that. She is nothing more than a trophy to me now, and I will undermine her confidence anyway I can. I drag her up to my bed, which was her old bed, and throw her on it. I grab a mug of cold water, and splash it on her face. She wakes up slightly, and her hand flinches.

Katniss POV

My vision is blurry, and I can barely see my surroundings. Everything is clouded, and far away. I see Gale standing at the edge of the bed, holding a long silver machete. I crawl backwards a little, but am struck by an overwhelming pain in both my head and my stomach. With each beat of my heart it sends a new wave of pain. I try to focus on one thing as Gale inches closer.

He smirks and then begins talking, gently using the machete almost like a cane.

"Dear God Catnip. I saw your scars. I'm under the assumption, because bread boy still 'loves' you, that you haven't shown him them. Your stomach is like a spider web with strawberry juices splattered over it. And I think if you want to keep him, I wouldn't show him your scars."

I glance down at my feet, and by them smirk he gives I know he isn't finished. He inches his face closer to mine, and I can feel his breath on my face. He pulls up the machete, next to me. I could easily grab it, but I can tell that he is planning for me to grab it. "Listen… Before Bread Boy, I though you were pretty, and you were worth fighting for. But now... Now, your just a trophy. Something that I want to win, but, just so my opponent doesn't win. Then when he leaves, which should be soon, because you have been here for two weeks, and he hasn't had the nerve to stop by. And I've even seen Delly lurking around."

He smirks, grabs the knife, and leaves. I can't tell if Gale is lying or not about the time I have been here. I curl up into a ball, and hug my legs. I look out the window, and I can tell its night. I lift up my shirt a little and I see the disgusting scars that appear on my body. My throat tightens, as I look at my raw skin, my white scars, and I wonder what is true. I wonder if Peeta really has forgotten about me. I wonder if Delly and him are, well, something. Time passes, with my thoughts clouding my mind. Gale opens my door and I stop hugging my knees, and look at him. He looks drunk, and I know that I can't run anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

I stay still, while he pulls out the machete. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Lay still," he commands. I do as he says. "Now extend your legs, and keep them together."

He walks over, and holds the machete in his hands. He takes it, and with the tip of the blade he draws a crooked line from my thy to my ankle. He lifts the knife up, and retraces the line, but around my calf, he stops, grabs something from his back pocket. He pulls out a white towel, and stuffs it into my mouth. He clasps my hands in one hand, and with the other, he shoves the machete in my leg. I let out a scream, but it's muffled by the towel. Pain beats through leg, and Gale pulls out the knife. He grabs the towel from my mouth, and says to me,"Don't yell, or this goes in your heart," he says placing the tip of the blade right over my heat. He wipes the knife with the towel. He shuts the door, and I grab the key that locks the door. Blood drips on the bed, and some drips down onto the floor. After a few minutes I grab Peeta's extra crutches, that he has for emergencies. They lean against the bed. I stand up, and the pain feels excruciating. I lock the door, and collapse on the bed. I'm too afraid to sleep. I'm too afraid Gale will do something.

Peeta POV

I get up from sleeping, and hobble over to Haymitch. His face is sullen and gloomy. "Peeta, the leg should be her in a day or two." I can't stand it anymore. I fall and crumple to the ground.

Tears stream down my face, and I make these horrible choking noises. I don't care that it's been only a day, it feels like eternity. I'm terrified what he has done to her. I know that she has weapons in her basement from the games, and for other reasons, but I'm not sure if he knows. And before this I've been noticing him getting drunk very often.

Haymitch comforts me in the way only Haymitch can. "Look, and old drunkard, and a one legged guy leaning on the old drunkard, can't exactly do much in the way of fighting."

I stand up, and walk to the phone, and hit redial, hoping that the last number he called was the Capitol.

On the first ring the person picks up. "Hello, Haymitch. Here to confirm our plans on Thursday?" I blush, and scream "Effie?!" She starts stammering, then I hear her hang up. Haymitch's face is beet red, and he is looking at the ground. "Let's talk about this, later," I whisper. He nods his head, as I dial, the Capitol's number, and a young nurse picks up. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asks, and I know Katniss would call her far too peppy. "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark, and I was wondering when my new leg would come in." She pauses for a second, and I hear a shuffle of papers. "Two days," she says. I thank her then hang up.

"So you and Effie?" I say suppressing a smirk. "When did that happen?"

"About two months ago when we started to..." He starts but before he can finish I yell "Dear lord man! I don't want details!" I say fake gagging. She rolls his eyes, and then puts an arm around my shoulder. Haymitch isn't exactly good with emotion or feelings, but when he does this small gesture that most people would barely notice, I know that everything falls serious.

"She will be okay, but we should make a plan. We need to know how to handle Gale."

We spend the rest of the morning, and work straight through the afternoon, only stopping for a quick break for lunch. By night we have a flawless plan ready to be executed. I walk to bed, not really hungry, and slink into the covers. I whisper, walk to the windows, and open them. "Katniss," I whisper. "I love you, and please never forget that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for the views and for the nice reviews. Sorry for the shot chapter, bu I thought it would be nice to post, and see what you think. And please tell me if you would prefer short daily chapters or longer chapters having like 2-3 a week**

I fall asleep quickly, but my nightmares haunt me. I keep seeing Katniss being killed and tortured. I wake up every couple of hours, and at first the dream feels real, but then when I look across the street, I see her house, and I know that Gale could be close to murdering her. I feel a pang of guilt, knowing that every second I wait, is a second where she is in more and more danger. The hours of broken sleep, make it hard for me to get up, and instead I decide to rest some more to build up energy.

Katniss POV

I feel tired as my eyelids droop, and a rumbling comes from the pit of my stomach. The bleeding has stopped, and my light brown pants are splattered with blood. My leg still throbs, and I extend my arms, and look out the window. I can see Haymitch's house, and wonder where Peeta is. Did they really forget me that quickly. Am I really this forgettable? I think about Peeta, and his curly blond hair. His deep blue eyes, icy like a ice burg, yet gentle like the ocean. I miss his smooth lips, that feel like the pearl. I wish that things could be better. I wish I had told him how a felt earlier. I feel stuck to the bed, and pass the day, thinking and contemplating life. I have a sicking feeling deep in the pit up my stomach, as I prepare for another sleepless night.

At around four in the morning Gale tries to open my door. He keeps prying and prying, and finally gets it off its hinges. "Catnip," he says bowing his head. I freeze, as he grabs a little bag. He walks over to me revealing that in the bag are small white pills. He opens the bag, and walks over to me. He places the bag on the table, and opens the second to last drawer in the dresser. He pulls out a pistol, engraved with roses, and places in on my head. I freeze, as he pries my moth open. She shoves in the pills and then some water, shutting my mouth until I swallow them. He takes the gun away from my head, and silently slinks back into the night. I begin to feel dizzy, and my head starts to hurt, as I try and focus on the swirling room around me. Everything becomes all fuzzy and dark.

Peeta POV.

The hours of broken sleep affect my body, but I need Katniss. I wait outside for the leg but to my relief, it is already there. I tear open the box, and latch on the prosthetic. I walk over to Haymitch, and try out the new leg. It feels different, but it's good enough. I make sure I have the key in my pocket, as we walk over to Katniss' house. I open the door slowly, but it makes a loud creak. Gale walks in, and I jump on top of him. I start punching his face, and then wrapping my arms around his throat until his lips are blue. When I let go he catches his breath, but I scream "Where is Katniss?" He smirks, but my hands quickly find their way back around his throat. His lips turn blue, but I don't stop until Haymitch slaps me and says, "Remember, we came here to get Katniss, not to kill Gale." I still have him pinned down, and I make him talk. "Oh god Peeta. I don't even know what your doing here, it obviously over between you two." Between gritted teeth, I whisper one word to him "Die..." And I grab a cane located by the door, and smack Gale over the head. He passes out, but is still breathing which is a somewhat good sign. "Haymitch you watch him while I go look for Katniss."I check downstairs first. She isn't in the closets or the living room nor kitchen. My footsteps follow me upstairs, as I run around the rooms. Prim's old room looks untouched. I walk into Katniss old room, but she isn't there. The bathroom door seems stuck, though, so I force it open. Something falls when I open it, and I know when I see what it is. I see Katniss' limp body. Not dead, but limp. Blood stains her pants and shirt. I lift up her shirt a little, and find fresh cuts from her ribs down to her belly button. She is still bleeding, as I carry her in my arms. Her hair has blood matted in it, and she looks in serious pain. I kiss her forehead before leaving the room, and the run as fast as I can with the new leg and Katniss in my arms, to the hospital.

The hospital was one of the first buildings rebuilt in the district. I rush her into the E.R. and a nurse immediately takes her away on a gurney. I start to follow, but then a small blond nurse, about the age of Prim stops me. "Sorry, sir," she says, her voice almost ghost like. "You can't go in there, we need you to fill out some paperwork, and then the doctors will call you in."

She guides me over to the table, and hands me a stack of papers. Most of them are pretty straightforward, but the hardest questions to answer are, what happened, how did they happen, and pre-existing medical conditions. I fill them out to the best of my ability, and then spend hours in the waiting room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for the mix up, and the chapters weren't in order, but they are fixed now** :D

A doctor walks over to the nurse who was talking to me earlier, and the nurse so rushes over. "Mr. Mellark, you can see Katniss now." She guides me down an endless hallway, and stops at room 305.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark, but it appears that she is in a coma. We don't when she will come out of it, or if she will. She has immense cuts on her torso and legs, as well as an excessive amount of drugs were in her system." I walk over to Katniss, almost in slow motion, and brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey beautiful," I mumble. "I would give anything, to see you open your eyes." I pull up a chair, and rest my head on her chest. I can hear her slow and stead heart beat, but slow and steady wins the race.

It's been nearly four months now and she still hasn't woken up. I'm terrified of she will wake up, and if she does, what will she remember. For the first week, I stayed by Katniss' side the whole time but Haymitch urged me to go home for an hour or two, eat lunch, shower, and stuff like that. He said that he would call me if anything happened.

Today day, I got back from lunch, and started stroking her hair. "Hey beautiful. I love you. Can you please open your eyes. Just for me?" I swear when I said that her eyes fluttered, just slightly, and he hand twitched. A nurse and a doctor rushed in, and said, "There was some brain activity. Did you do something?" The doctor asks. I nod my head, and she asks me to do it again.

"Katniss... Please open your sparkling eyes, and your beautiful smile. Please, just for me." I kiss her head. And the doctor looks sad. "The spike in brain activity must have been a fluke. Sorry," she says. I brush it off like it's nothing, but inside it crushes me. I kiss her forehead gently, and lie on the bed together. I wrap my arm around her and pull her in tightly.

Katniss POV

Magical

Mystical

Time skip

I feel like I'm in a different time, and in a different place. I feel like I'm underwater, but I'm still able to breathe. I can hear something, from far away, and it sounds like Peeta, but it could very well be Gale, which terrifies me. It sounds like he is talking underwater. I hear, "Katnip, Es isle" I try opening my eyes, and reaching out, but it doesn't work. I feel myself slipping back into the darkness, and the horrible night mares.

Peeta POV

A few weeks later, it has been almost five months since she fell into a coma. I need her to wake up. I want to know what Gale has done to her, but more than anything, I want to see her smile, see her open her eyes. I want to hear her laugh, and pretend that she finds Plurtarch's new singing show. I want to work on the book with her, and paint pictures. I want to paint her, have the brush stroke in the way of her beautiful body. "Katniss," I whisper to her. I can see her eyes flutter. "Katniss?" I question. This time there is no doubt, she moves her hand onto my lap. On the arm rest, I press the button to call the nurse, and a moment later, a short, redhead nurse comes in.

"Yes Mr. Mellark?"

"I think Katniss might be waking up."

"The records show some brain activity."

A doctor walks in, and I try to wake Katniss up.

"Please Katniss," I mutter kissing her.

She flutters her eyes, but stays still.

"Puut" she says.

"Putte" she says shortly afterwards.

The doctor calls Haymitch in, and he asks me, "Has she woken up?"

Katniss POV

I feel like I can hear him. It feels like I'm underwater, but I keep trying to reach out to him.

"Peeta," I try saying.

I want to open my eyes, but they feel like they are glued shut.

I can hear someone else, and I think it's Haymitch. I try reaching out to him, and I think I'm successful.

I open my eyes, and I see bright lights. I can hear Peeta gasp, and I can see him smile.

Peeta POV

Her eyes open. My heart jumps a million miles. "Katniss!" I yell, embracing her. I kiss her forehead, and she looks confused. Suddenly she clutched her side, and winces. I let go not wanting to cause her pain.

"Hey beautiful," I say smiling.

"Peeta?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, beautiful. I'm right here. I've been here, waiting for you."

She smiles, which makes me smile. Haymitch walks over and rolls his eyes, but underneath his gruff outer layer, we can both tell that he is a big old teddy bear at heart.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but we need to know what Gale did to you. The doctors said they found a lot of drugs in your system. Any idea what happened?" He asks before wrapping her in a teddy bear hug. She smiles, and blushes.

"What happened to rough old Haymitch?" She asks giggling. He blushes, and waves it off, but we can tell that Haymitch really cares about us.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for not posting for a while. I started swim and things have been kind crazy. (The God's Quill, go to swim!) But I have a new chapter, with a new plot twist.**

Katniss POV

My head hurts faintly, and my injuries throb. Peeta smiles, but then his expression turns a little more serious. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly. "My head hurts a little, and so does my right leg, which it weird because Gale only hurt my left leg."

His eyes show a layer of confusion, which feels strange.

"Can you tell me what happened while you were there?" I nod my head and recall it. It may have been short, but it was like an abbreviated version of the games, except I couldn't win this time.

"When I woke up, Gale was standing next to me, with a machete, and he talked to me for a bit. But he left me alone. At around four, Gale comes crashing in, and he's drunk. He has the machete, and he traces a line from my hip to my ankle. He does that again, but he stops at around my calf area, plunges it into my skin, and keeps dragging it along up to my knee. He threatened to plunge it in my heart. After that I locked the door, but later he broke it down. He gave me pills and forced me to swallow them. I don't remember what happened next."

Peeta knows his head slowly, and looks at Haymitch.

"Listen sweetheart, this is kind of hard to tell you, but you have a lot of cuts, and the doctors aren't sure why. They want to put you through a cat scan soon. Do you think you're ready?" I nod my head, hoping to get out of here soon. I can see the snowflakes falling form outside my window. Gently fluttering down, gracefully the plummeting down to the mounds of snow on the earth. I lose myself, until I hear the door slam shut, and I'm alone in the room. I see Peeta outside my window, yelling at Haymitch, slapping him. Only one word makes sense out of all of the heated debate. "Mutt". The horrid word echoes through the air. My stomach churns, as I want to sprint out of here. He points up at my room, as Haymitch shoves him to the ground. He struggles, but every attempt to get up is failed. Haymitch disappears from my sight, and a moment later he comes back in, snow covering most of his body. He rolls his eyes, and looks out the window. Peeta is still there, rocking back and forth, whispering the same two words, again and again. I want to run out and comfort him, but I know Haymitch would just sling me over his shoulder, and place me back in bed. After about an hour, Peeta disappears, and then comes back in the room with a tray holding two steaming cups, filled with hot chocolate and two bottles of liquor. Haymitch gets up, and gets the liquor, and Peeta sits down next to me, and hands me a mug. His eyes are now the blue cesspools they always are, instead of the abyss of darkness they turn into when he has a flashback.

"I'm sorry beautiful." He kisses my cheek gently. I feel words trying to form in my mouth, but without much luck. We gently sip the hot chocolate, while Haymitch downs the drinks in seconds.

We hear a soft knock at the door, and nurse comes in. She smiles softly, and with her voice coming out as silent as a whisper, "Ms. Everdeen, it's time for your MRI. Please follow me."

Peeta POV

Katniss walks into the room, and goes into the long circular tube. When, suddenly I hear a door open slightly, and a doctor walks in. The doctor has waist length blond hair, and walks over to a small room.

A few moments later, Katniss comes out, and the doctors give her the okay to go home. She smiles, and walks back to the room with me. "I'm gonna go change," she says to me. She walks into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of clothes. She comes out wearing a shirt of mine, and a pair of her jeans. We walk out into the hall, and see a small girl in a wheelchair, twenty feet from the door, sobbing. She is bald, and has scars running up and down her pale skin.

"What's wrong, little girl?" I ask her, when she turns her head to me. She looks strangely familiar with her blue eyes, and peach lips.

"M-m-my s-s-sitster is d-d-dead!" She wails.

Katniss walks up to her, and the girl stares at her with her eyes windened.

"Katniss?"

Katniss studies the girl's face for a moment, and then she steps back. "Prim?"

She nods her head, and Katniss wraps her arms around her sister.

I study Prim for a second. She has only one leg like me, and has scars running all over her face. She wears a set of thick glasses, and her ribs are poking through her shirt.

Katniss pushes the wheelchair all the way home, and I can see that Gale is in Katniss' front yard. He is in a peacekeeper outfit, and is walking into jet. He walks in without looking back.

Katniss POV

I bring Prim into the living room.

I ask her what happened, and how she didn't die.

"I remember waking up in a mass of bodies, and I was able to drag myself to the hospital. It was in the middle of the night, and took me two hours to get to the nearest hospital. I remember collapsing in the E.R., and waking up two weeks later. I saw a girl, with strawberry blond hair tied in your braid. She smiled sweetly and slowly said, almost like I wouldn't understand, "Your sister, Katniss Everdeen, is dead. So sorry hon!" She waltzed over a boy in the corner. He was about my age, and was very muscular, with dark black hair, shaved down to a buzz cut. She smiled to him, and they walked out, kissing each other. I stayed in the hospital for a while, and then was transported to twelve. My hair was so badly burnt that I decided to chop it all off, while I was waiting to get out of the dreaded place. I was about to go visit your house when I a breakdown. I missed you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but I have been very busy, and working on a long chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter 9.**

 **P.S. Big plot twist!**

I smile, and Prim excuses herself to go to bed. She gets out of her wheelchair and unsteadily walks to her room. I follow her, but first stop into the kitchen. I see my old house through the window, and can hear a dog bark out in the distance. This should be everything I want, but I can feel a gaping hole in the pit of my stomach, and a feeling of emptiness. I walk up the stairs, and am greeted by Peeta. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

I grin back and wrap my arms around his waist.

Peeta POV

"What do you think?" I ask her as we make our way back to the bedroom. She shrugs her shoulders. "I still feel a void, but I also feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I just kinda want to sort out my thoughts right now, but I wanna talk in the morning."

She seems kinda tense, but I feel like that is probably normal after all the things that has been happening lately."

She rolls over, and soon falls asleep, and I can hear Prim sleeping in her room. I can hear a quiet chirps of crickets, yet a noise of ringing fills my ears. I spend the night awake, and start to drift off around three. I fall asleep for a few minutes, but then am awakened by a nightmare.

I get up at around five, and an hour or so later, Katniss and Prim waltz downstairs.

Prim bites her lip, and meekly asks, "I was wondering, if, I could, um, move into Katniss' old house?" She stares at the ground for a moment, when Katniss bends down to have their eyes meet.

"Of course Little Duck." She walks over to a painting, and slides out a key from the back.

Prim leaves, and Katniss walks up to me.

"Can we talk?" She asks quietly. I nod my head, as she guides me outside.

"We are going on a walk!" Katniss calls out to Prim.

She nods, and waves with a grin, as we walk down to the square, hand in hand.

Once we reach where the bakery once stood, Katniss lets out a sigh.

We sit down in the old ruins, and she smiles.

"Peeta," she whispers.

"Yeah?"

She holds her breath for a moment, and then whispers, "I think, I want a baby..."

I stare at her for a moment, and she looks at the ground.

"What happened to never wanting to have a baby?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I feel safer with you, I think I would be able to handle it."

I was thinking about it in the hospital. I just think it would be nice. A sweet little addition to our family."

She looks at the ground, her cheeks becoming red.

"I think it's a good idea," I say after a moment.

"But we should talk to Arelius first."

She nods her head, and we walk back home, as my heart flutters. This seems weird, especially how Katniss has always resented the thought of a baby.

We dial Arelius' number, and hear him pick up on the first ring.

"Peeta and Katniss? Good to hear from you. What's up, is something wrong, or why are you calling."

Katniss remains silent for a moment, her cheeks turning a deep crimson with embarrassment.

"We want a baby."

A moment of silence follows before he clears his throat.

"Uh... Okay, um... First how are the um... Flashback... Yeah the flashbacks."

"Good."

"Uh... I see no reason why not. Okay, um... Bye!" He says hanging up the phone with a click.

Katniss looks embarrassed and kinda flushed. I give her a reassuring smile, and she grins back. I kiss her gently, and hold her in my arms.

Katniss POV (time skip 2 months later)

I have a little baby bump showing, and Peeta and I walk to the doctor. Peeta kisses me gently and says, "Everything is going to be okay." We walk into the hospital, as a perky nurse greets us.

"An appointment for Mellark," Peeta says, squeezing my hand.

She guides us down a long hall, and opens up a room, with a cot in the corner and a big screen opposite from the cot. The nurse tells me to lay down on the cot, and lift up my shirt, enough to show my stomach. She spreads a gel on my stomach. She waves a wand over my stomach. A minute later, the ultrasound shows up on the tv. The nurse gives me a grin, as I can hear heartbeats echo throughout the room.

"Katniss... You're having twins!" She says with a grin. I start freaking out, and curling up in a ball. I start sobbing uncontrollably, and have a panic attack.

A few minutes later I start screaming and crying even harder.

"This isn't possible," I say screaming.

Peeta sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Katniss," he says softly. He pauses, and looks at the nurse, and she scurries out telling us if we need anything to press the button.

I scoot over enough for Peeta to sit next to me.

He cups my head in his hands, and stares into my gray eyes, as tears make a way down my cheeks.

"It will be okay Katniss. Okay?"

"I feel scared. Twins, Peeta. That's two. What if I fail as a mother. What if they hate me?" I stutter out. I bury my face in his shirt, and sob. Peeta rubs my back, and kisses my head.

"Shhhhhh…" he says hushing me. "It will be okay. We will have two little kids Katniss. Boys with blond hair and gray eyes. Girls with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. They will be so wonderful. I know it seems scary. I know it's hard to comprehend, and to think about, but I know you will be a great mom. Think about their first steps. Their first smile. Katniss, I know they will love you."

He starts to get up, and pulls me up with him.

He gives me a smile, and we walk out of the building together.

Neither Haymitch nor Prim know I'm pregnant, so I decide to hold off the news about the twins.

When we get out of the hospital, Peeta takes me over to the shops.

"We should go baby shopping."

I look down, and Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"We don't have to do shopping today," he says sweetly.

"Let's just wait a few months. Maybe we should find out the gender. And I bet the second Effie finds out about the twins she will be running off to buy us stuff in the Capitol."

Peeta chuckles, and wraps his arm around me.

Once we get home, Peeta says that I should go talk to Prim about the twins. I agree, and he walks to the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta POV

Katniss leaves to go tell Prim, and I dial a number on the phone. After a few rings, Thom, the new mayor picks up. He was also friends with Gale.

"Hey Peeta!" Thomas says. "What's up?"

"Not much," I lie. "But I was wondering if we could rebuild the bakery."

"Yeah, sure. If you could send over some blueprints by next week, we can have it done in one, one and a half months."

I thanks him, and hang up.

Katniss POV

I walk over to Prim's house. I ring the doorbell and Prim answers.

"Hey!" She exclaims hugging me.

"I have some news!" I squeal, suddenly feeling much more optimistic.

She gives me a grin, and ushers me inside.

"What's the news?" She asks hugging me.

"I'm. Well, I'm, pregnant," I stutter out.

"Really?" Prim squeals, hugging me.

I nod, and she places her hands on my pretty much nonexistent stomach.

"You're gonna be a great mom!"

I look down for a second, and whisper, "I'm having twins."

She gives me a smile and another hug.

"How far along are you?" She asks.

"Two months," I say, my voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"Dinner is at my house tonight, and make sure to bring grumpy old Haymitch," she grins. She kisses my cheek, and hugs me. With a wave, I leave.

When I get into the house, it is eerily quiet, and then I hear glass shatter. I run up the stairs to go see what it is. Peeta is in his art room, and is throwing things. He doesn't notice me for a moment, but when he turns, and sees me, he makes a beeline for me.

"Peeta," I say backing away from him. "Not real, not real, not real." I cry.

He punches me in the arm, and a yell of pain escapes my lips. I run down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Not smart," I mutter. Peeta chases me in, and grabs a knife. A sharp blade as well as a maniac chasing me through the house. Well I had better days. I run into the basement, and lock the door.

I know that it won't keep him away from me for long, but I thinks it's enough time for me to open the window and climb out.

The window is stuck, and the door is broken open. I manage to get it open just enough for me to get through. I'm almost through the window, when I can hear him behind me.

"Mutt..." He calls out.

"Stop you stupid mutt."

He yanks my leg, and pulls me back through the window, and onto the concrete floor.

"Peeta," I mutter.

"Peeta, it's Katniss. Your pregnant wife."

He smirks, and slaps me. He puts his face next to mine and with the dim light shining through the window, I can see his eyes. The blue has drained from them, and his eyes are all black.

"You mutt. How long do you think I will fall for that."

He pauses for a second, and holds my wrists above my head in a tight grasp, so I can't wiggle free.

"You lie," he mutters.

"Not real Peeta. Please remember that. It's not real. You were just with me Peeta. The doctor said that we were going to have twins. Remember?"

Peeta POV

Kill her, she's a mutt

No it's Katniss, she is pregnant

No it's all lies

No, we went to the doctor.

It's Gale's babies

My mind is all jumbled, and I can't figure out what is going on. I have the knife with me, clutched tightly in my hand. My hijacked side is telling me to kill her, but my normal side is telling me to let her go.

I lift the knife, and Katniss whimpers. She protects her stomach, almost instinctively. She squeezes her eyes shut, and mutters, "Please just make it quick."

I lift the knife, and she shuts her eyes tighter. My hijacked side tells me that it would be so easy to kill her, after all the murders she has caused, but I try to fight it off.

Katniss POV

It's quiet. I look up, at Peeta, and he drops the knife. His eyes are blue, and a tear slides down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he mutters. I get up, and kiss him, but he flinches away.

"I'm a monster. Stay away from me I'll just hurt you."

"Peeta," I whisper. "Peeta, you can't say that you are a monster for almost hurting me. You didn't hurt me. You aren't a monster."

He shakes his head, and helps me up.

"Let's go bake," I say quietly. He nods his head, but I can see the pain in his eyes. He looks so afraid that when I have the twins he'll kill me, or them.

The phone starts ringing, and Peeta runs to get it.

I look at him quizzically, and he waves it off.

We walk upstairs together, and I say, "I'm going to go hunting, okay? I'll be back soon."

I kiss him, and grab my bow while he begins to bake.

I venture out near the lake, when I hear a twig snap, and I turn to the noise, but no one is there soon, another twig snaps, and I see a dark figure emerging from the trees. The person is about six three, or six four. "Hi, Catnip," he whispers.

"Now you are going to love me, but then I'll break your heart. I'm mean, you're just going to want to give away the dumb little babies. But then you have your pathetic little heart stomped on. But now that the stupid little baker's son is out of the way, I'll make sure you're treated just fine. Now get in the water!"

"No!" I say backing away from Gale.

"Get in the damn water!" He screams slapping me. He shoves me into the water, and I swim away from him. He grabs my leg, and kisses me. I try to fight him, but he won't let me go. He shoves me under the water. I try to get to the surface, but I pass out before that happens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if there** **are any spelling mistakes. I didn't have my beta check it over (TheGod'sQuill) because I wanted her to be surprised. Please review, and tell me how you think I'm doing. Even if you say I'm horrible, and should just stop writing, it would be appreciated so I can make my writing better. I think the next chapter or two might also have some spelling errors because I want it to be a surprise to everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

Peeta POV

It's around six now, and Katniss went out hunting at around ten thirty. I get really nervous, and wait for her to just burst through the door, apologizing for being so late.

Time passes, yet she doesn't come home, and I'm starting to worry.

I nervously pace around the room, yet she doesn't come home. I sigh, and assume, she probably ran into some wolves and is waiting it out in a tree.

I leave out some bread and some cheese buns on the table for Katniss, if she gets home later, and trudge upstairs.

I take a quick shower and climb into bed. That night I have horrible dreams where someone, with a hood on their face. The run out with a gun and shoots Katniss. I see her fall to the ground, dead. I run after the person, but they disappear.

I pick up Katniss dead body, and it turns to dust in front of me.

I wake up sweating, and look around the room for Katniss, but all I find is an empty bed.

I wake up, and put on clean pants and a clean shirt. I grab a cheese bun from the table and rush out the door into the early spring air.

I go to the meadow, and spend until 11:00 at night looking for her.

I go to bed upset, and when I get up I follow the same routine looking for her, but instead I search in the part of the forest towards district 11. I spend all day looking for her, but I can't find her. When I go to bed that night, I'm haunted by nightmares about Katniss.

The next day

I go over to Haymitch to have him help me. He hands me the phone after I have explained what happened, and we call the police.

"Police. How may I help you?"

"Uh... I'd like to file a missing persons report."

"Okay, can you please describe the person."

"She has dark brown, wavy hair, silver eyes, pale skin, she was wearing a light purple T-shirt, dark jeans, leather boots, and a jacket. She is also about two months pregnant with twins. Her name is Katniss Everdeen"

I can hear him writing something, and then he asks, "Any suspicions who might have take her?"

"Gale Hawthorne," I say, pretty much whispering.

"Okay, we will call you if we find anything."

"Thank you," I say and hang up.

"Twins, eh?" Haymitch says, smirking. I blush and tell him to shut up.

"Come with me so I can look for Katniss."

We grab the phone from the holder, and a fireplace thingy to hit Gale with.

We walk down to the lake, and I see two sets of footprints, one leading deeper into the forest, with something dragging behind them. But one set of footprints leads off into the water.

Haymitch and I walk along the first path, and walk around the forest for miles. The footprints stop at the base of a tree. I look up the tree, yet see nothing, and no one. I have a feeling that Gale would have brought her somewhere around here, and then I remember, passing a small cabin, about half a mile ago. Haymitch and I walk over to the cabin, and hear muffled voices. Through the window I see Katniss tied to the chair, with a piece of fabric over her mouth.

Gale is holding a gun, and has a big grin on his face. She is in different clothes, and has dirt all over her.

"God, do you know how happy I am that your stupid little sister is out of the way? All you ever did was complain about how she needed you."

She starts whimpering, and he slaps her across her face. "Shut up you little brat!"

She stops whimpering, but looks scared.

 **Dun dun dun... What do you think will happen next please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys like cliff hangers because this story has bucketfuls. (Also pm The Gods' Quill Radom stuff for me please!**

 **P.S. Keep eating Nutella**

He slips the piece of fabric from her mouth and starts kissing her, forcing her face on his while holding her head. She kicks him, but it doesn't work.

I want to sprint right in, but I'm terrified of I go in right now, she could get hurt, and so could the twins. He unties her, and shoves to the ground. He pulls out a gun, and whispers "Say you love me."

"No," she whispers

"Well then, it's time for some fun." He whispers, sliding his arms under her shirt.

She kicks him, and he stumbles backwards.

"Don't worry," he whispers to her. "Soon you will be begging me to kiss you.

His back is turned to me, and Haymitch dials the police. I grab the fireplace thingy, and burst open the door.

I tackle him, and he turns the gun to Katniss.

"Stand up," he barks.

I stand, showing my hands so that he can see them dropping the fireplace thingy on the ground.

"You too Katniss," she says pointing the gun at her. She slowly rises, and he walks over to her.

He pulls her in for a lingering kiss, and she kicks him to make him back away, but he only kisses her with more ferocity.

Only I can kiss her like that. I think.

She tries to escape, but Gale presses her into her, still holding the gun.

Someone busts through the door, and we go to look at who it is.

Men in dark green uniforms burst through the door, holding guns.

"Mr. Hawthorne, please step forward."

Gale stays where he is, and looks over at me in disgust.

"God, Gale, why won't you leave Katniss alone, he says walking over to me, and shoving me to the ground."

"Stop, Gale. Just leave her alone."

We starts fistfighitng, and the police pull us off each other.

"Who is Gale?" One of them ask.

We each point to each other, and the man asks again.

"If we can't find who is the real Gale Hawthorne within the next three minutes, you will both go to prison for the kidnapping, and assault of Katniss Everdeen."

"Don't you recognize me from the 74 and 75 hunger games?" I ask.

One man walks forward, and confirms that I am Peeta Mellark.

They take Gale away, as I pick up Katniss's limp body.

I carry her away from the cabin, and to the house. I place her on the bed, and wrap her in blankets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short filler chapter, but I have been trying to update more often. I decided to post a chapter, because I just finished a test so I had some time, but sorry for posting at random hours.**

A little while later she wakes up, and I kiss her. She looks startled, but accepts it. She has dirt caked all over her body, so I decide to draw a bath.

A moment later I hear sobs coming from our room, so I go and check on Katniss.

She isn't in the bed anymore, and the sobs are coming from the closet.

I try to open the door, but it's locked. When I try, the sobs become louder.

"Katniss," I whisper. "What's wrong?"

I get no answer, only sobs.

"Katniss, it's me, Peeta. Please open the door so I can help you."

Between sobs I hear, "No. You're Gale. You're going to hurt me again.

"Katniss, what it Gale do to you?"

"Stop calling me Catnip!" She yells, then goes back to crying.

"Katniss, please."

She sobs, and I could burst open the door, but I think that would scare Katniss.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispers.

I sit down, my back leaning against the door.

"Katniss," I say slowly.

"My beautiful, beautiful, Katniss. Please unlock the door so I can help you."

I hear the lock click, and when I open the door, I see Katniss, dirt all over her body, and I pick her up.

I bring her into the bathroom, when she starts kicking and screaming.

"Nooo! Please don't drown me. Please don't drown me."

I put her down, and look at her quizzically. She runs out of the bathroom, and huddles in the corner of the room.

"Please don't drown me," she whispers.

"Katniss. I would never drown you. I would never hurt you. If Gale hurt you, then he doesn't really love you. Please go take a bath or a shower so we can wash away all this dirt.

She nods her head, and makes her way to the tub.

I grab her a green t-shirt and some sweatpants, and knock on the door.

"Katniss. I have some clothes out here for you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Can you just put them next to the door."

I open the door slightly, and place the clothes on the ground.

A few minutes later, Katniss comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

I think I realize why the dirt looked so strategically placed.

They covered bruises all over Katniss' body.

I kiss her, and she gives a slight little smile.

"What happened?" I ask, motioning to the bruises.

"Gale... He hit me," she whispers

I kiss her again, and guide her downstairs.

 **Okay sorry for the short chapter, but I was wondering do you think Katniss should lose the twins or no? Please review saying what you think, and I will try to get a poll up by the next time I post a chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello peoples! Okay so I'm sorry for the short chapter, but let me get something out of the way. I'm gonna be a jerk and say that y'all got to leave me 30 reviews, and then I will update, and please leave wether if you think that the twins should live or die. I will choose a random number between 9-40 and anyone with that number of a review will get to have the chosen thing so please review if you want me to update. Now, on to the story!**

"I think we should schedule a doctor's appointment to check on the twins."

She nods her head, and I pull out two muffins, and two glasses of water.

She nibbles the muffin, and sips the water in silence.

When I get up, I knock the glass over, and it shatters.

Katniss flinches.

"Please don't hurt me," she says.

I walk over and caress her cheek, but she moves her head back.

"Don't touch me!" she screams.

She scurries up the stairs, and I hear a door slam shut.

I think about what Gale could have done. I know that he has access to tracker jacker venom, but I can't tell if he did anything.

I want to just kiss her bruises, and reassure her, tell her everything will be okay, and Gale will never hurt her again.

I plop down on the couch, and curl up in a ball. I just think about how to fix this. Katniss is a little unstable, especially with the Gale thing, and I'm scared that if we lose the twins, she will become even more unstable.

I trudge up to bed, but first open Prim's old room.

I see Katniss, slouched in the corner, crying, with her face buried in her knees.

"Hey, beautiful," I whisper.

She looks up at me with disgust.

"Get away from me Gale! You nearly killed her. _You_."

"Katniss," I say gently.

"I'm Peeta, not Gale. I was with you when the bomb went off."

She backs away from me when I sit next to her.

"Please, get some sleep. You are obviously tired. I mean you didn't even sleep there did you?"

She shakes her head, as I scoop her up in my arms.

I can feel her muscles tense when I scoop her up, but she leans her head into my chest.

I place her on the bed, as she makes her way to the bathroom. Afterwards she falls asleep in my arms, as we drift off to a night full of nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miss me my tributes? Oh, yeah, and hi the other class who is reading this. *Poker Face* *Poker Face***

Katniss POV

I wake up, and the bed is empty on Peeta's side. Instantly, my mind fill with threats that Gale gave me. Then I hear some noise downstairs, and recognize it as Peeta baking. My heart settles slightly, but there is still a wave of paranoia washing over me. Like a cloud of darkness is hovering over me.

I get up in the bathroom, and peer in the mirror.

I see a fragile girl, weakened from war, as she carries a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her eyes are puffy from weeks with little to no sleep. She looks like she has bloodstains on her, that no matter how hard she tries, she knows that she can't scrub them away. She knows. She knows that know there are shadows lurking around every corner. Even when she is at her safest, the demons are lurking around the corner to attack. A single tear falls down her ashen face. Her hair is black as death, and her skin the color of olives. The farthest thing that comes to mind to call her is pretty, let alone, beautiful. Her gray eyes are like the ashes of whom she has killed with each misstep of hers, another one was killed, turned to ash. The girl in the mirror is a monster.

"I'm such a monster," I whisper, my eyes scanning my ugly body.

The bruises that Gale has given me shows me that I am a stupid girl, and that none truly loves me. Now, Peeta says he loves me, but I am so afraid. Afraid of many things. Afraid that one day he will realize I am a monster, and my boy with the bread will be gone. That he will leave me silently in the night, knowing, that the blood on my hands, will never be gone.

My eyes skirt down to my stomach, which is enlarged by the little twins growing inside me. I feel like once Peeta finds out what a monster I am, he will feel trapped, knowing that he can't leave our children, but knowing he cannot leave them with a monster.

I feel empty, like Peeta will leave me any minute. I feel a pressure on my shoulder, like I am carrying the world. Tears fall down my cheeks, as I quietly sob.

*Le timeskip of 24 hours 37 minutes and 13 seconds*

I wake up in a white room, and my arms are chained to the bed. I'm in a hospital. I thrash and thrash to try and get out of this horrid place, but I am chained in. Then, fragments of memories are flushed back into my mind.

A knife was clutched in my hand. Peeta walks in carrying cheese buns. He sees me. Blood.

I look around the room, and I see Peeta, in the corner, crying. He looks up at me, tears rolling down his soft cheeks.

"Katniss," he whispers, ghosting his hands over my arm.

"When?"

"What?" I ask quietly.

"When did you life reach such a low point that you took a knife to your skin?"

I don't speak. I just stare at his eyes.

"You know I love you," he whispers. He kisses me gently on the forehead.

"I'm a monster," I mutter under my breath. "You shouldn't love me."

He stares at me. His azure eyes boring into my death gray ones.

"We are all monsters. Everyone has their own demons. I will not stop loving you just because you have you have them as well."

He presses a kiss on the top of my head. I look in his deep azure eyes, and I know. I just know, that things will get better.

I look at the red marks on my wrist. Healing. They are healing. But aren't we all still just healing?

He places his hand on my stomach, and whispers, "Be strong for yourself. Be strong for me. Be strong for them."

A nurse comes in, with a smile, holding the wand. I lift up my shirt to reveal my stomach, and Peeta notices the few bruises on it. He has a worried expression. The nurses' smile fades a little, but she quickly regains her composure. The big screen lights up, and I see two little things, barley what I would call people, squirming around.

"They look fine," the nurse says with a smile. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I can hear their heartbeats echoing throughout the room, syncing with mine. Peeta squeezes my hand and give me a smile.

"Would you like to know the gender?" She asks.

"Well, um... Katniss..." Peeta begins. I know this can't be good because my boy with the bread rarely gets tongue tied. I look at him questioning.

The door suddenly bursts open, and in waltzes Haymitch with Effie trailing behind.

Haymitch looks sloppy, but not drunk, and Effie has on a floor length gown, and dark auburn hair falling to around her shoulders.

"Well, well Peeta. I'm here for the deal we discussed," Effie says sweetly, before walking over to me and giving me a big hug. It feels strange. Like I am greeted with a sickeningly sweet Capitol clone.

"Hi Effie," I breathe.

I shoot Peeta a look.

"What is this deal they discussed?" I ask Peeta with a sharp tone.

"Uh... Well... Okay, um Effie and Haymitch are going to order a cake, and the color of the cake inside it will be the gender of the twins. Blue for boys, pink for girls, and both for both."

"Do you know how much I'm trying not to get mad at you?" I ask, as he smirks.

"Fine," I grump.

The nurse guides Haymitch and Effie out into the hall. And I hear Effie gasp, and squeal.

Peeta sits next to me, and kisses my forehead gently.

"Thank you," he whispers. "You have no idea how much it means to them."

"Haymitch? He actually cares?" I ask playfully.

"Yes. But don't tell him I said so, because he will murder me."

"Okay," I whisper, breathlessly, taken away by Peeta's sparkling azure eyes. "As long as you bake me cheese buns when we get home."

He chuckles and nods his head.

"Stay with me?" I whisper.

"Always."

 **What do y'all think the baby's gender is gonna be. (P.S. G. C. Leaf, can you post actuall reviews,many I see you)**


	16. Chapter 16

**'Ello my tributes. Sorry for this being a filler chapter, but I will update soon with finding out the baby's gender. I already have the names picked out! (P.S. Hi G. . )**

They keep me in the hospital for a six more days, on some sort of watch. I roll my eyes when they tell me this.

Peeta stays with me the whole time. We talk about our childhoods.

"Peeta," I ask.

He looks at me with a smile.

"Yes beautiful?" He answers giving me a gentle kiss on my hand.

"I'm bored. Do you think we can tell stories?"

He smiles, and thinks for a moment.

"Stories about what?" He ponders.

It takes me a moment to answer this.

"Stories about our childhoods."

"Sure," he smiles. "Do you want to go first?"

I nod, and think about a story.

"Okay. I remember, when I was about four, my dad brought me down to the lake. I still remember everything. My father had packed a small picnic, and I remember he even brought one cookie for each of us."

I glance up to Peeta and I see he is smiling.

"We sat in the small concrete house by the lake, and my father said, 'Katniss, I think it is time we teach you how to swim.' I was scared at first, when I waded into the dark, cool water. But my father kept holding my hand, guiding me deeper into the water until it was up to my chest.

'Okay Katniss,' he said to me. 'This is how I want you to swim.' He showed me doggy paddle. Every Sunday, which was his day off, he would teach me a new stroke. It killed me when he died. I couldn't go to the lake for two years after his death."

Peeta pulls me into a hug, and gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Tell me your story," I whisper breathlessly.

"Okay."

"When we were about 13, I had a huge wrestling match. I had been training for weeks. I was so determined to win. I remember being so confident that I made a bet with my brother. I said that I would take all of his weekend duties for the next month if I lost, and if I won then he would take all my weekend duties for the next month. Then the day of the wrestling match came. It was about a week after we had gotten the new mats in the shark that they called a gym. I remember, minutes before I saw you, walking in holding Prim's hand. She looked really cute, and she was about eight. You looked okay, but still hungry. When I saw you I couldn't think straight. My mind was drifting to you, and my brother pinned me in two seconds. I was so mad at you for the longest time, before my brothers convinced me that it wasn't your fault."

I laugh when he says this, as I vaguely remember the day.

"You love me," I whisper. "Real, or not real?"

"Hey!" He exclaims. "That's my line. But real. I love you. One million percent real."


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is for Wowow, because she has been leaving me lots of nice comments. I just want to say thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-BellaLovesNutella**

When the doctors let me out of the hospital, Peeta and I walk out of the hospital.

Peeta kisses me on the cheek, and twirls me around. I laugh a little, as he scoops me up in his arms, and throws me over his shoulder playfully.

"Let me go," I giggle.

"Not until we get home, because I still owe you a whole lot of cheese buns."

Peeta opens the door, and places me down in the couch.

"I'm going to pack a picnic," he declares with a kiss. "Maybe you should go get changed," he says tugging on my hospital gown. I nod my head, and walk upstairs.

I look through my closet and pick out a dress designed by Cinna. It is about knee length and orange in color, with no sleeves. I slip it on, with a little trouble over my stomach, and brush my tangled hair, leaving it down.

I walk down the stairs, and Peeta sees me. He gasps, and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Me too."

"Let me just finish packing up the picnic, and then we can go."

He disappears into the kitchen, and then reappears moments later, carrying a big basket.

We walk out to the meadow, arms linked.

Peeta POV

"You, know," she whispers. "I've thought of some baby names. I've made a lists actually. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," I say kissing her cheek.

She walks into a sunny patch, as I stop walking. She looks amazingly beautiful. The sun bounces off her olive skin, as it shines her hair, making her look even more like an angel. She does not look like the girl who has fought demons for so long. She looks happy. With detailed cheekbones, and soft raven hair, she looks like the most beautiful girl in the world. She blushes at me staring at her, and glances down. I blush as well, and soon, we get to the middle of the meadow.

I spread out the checkered blanket, and place down the food. Well, cheese buns.

"You know Katniss," I say to her. She looks up at me.

"I think you should change your name."

"What?" She asks angrily.

"Yeah. I think you should change it to Mellark," I say nonchalantly.

"What?" She says puzzled.

"Wait..." She says just realizing what I had just asked.

"Did you just..."

I pull out the pearl, clasped onto a ring. I nod my head, and get down in one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

She starts choking up, and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Yes," she whispers.

"What was that?" I tease.

"Yes, Peeta. Yes. I love you so much. Yes."

I place the ring on her finger and then wrap her in a tight hug, and plant a kiss on her forehead.

We enjoy our cheese buns, and then walk back together. When the house is insight, I can see decorations galore.

"Well, it looks like today's the day of the baby shower," I say to her.

I can feel her muscles tense, as she looks at the people in the yard. Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Prim and Beetee.

We walk closer, as Effie runs over to us. She doesn't have a wig on. Her hair is... Red? She gives Katniss and I hugs, and then rushes back to the party.

We play frivolous games, and then Prim brings out the cake.

She places it on the table, as Katniss and I raise the knife.

She is trying to kill me

No she isn't

Yes she is

I shove the chair back, and run into the house. I lock the door, and run up to the bedroom.

Katniss POV

Peeta runs into the house as the knife slices the cake. Pink. The cake is pink. But I don't think about that now. All I think about is Peeta. He's having a flashback. Haymitch has already run into the house, and I try trailing after him, but Jo holds me back.

"Listen, Brainless. Peeta is having a flashback, it's a suicide mission to go and try to help him. Just sit back and relax. Now, what are you going to name them?"

I shrug my shoulders, and sit back down in the table. I cut up the cake for everyone, yet not touching my own.

Peeta POV

I wake with my head aching, and feeling tired. I am sprawled out on the floor, and there is a blood splatter on the door. I'm puzzled at first and then I remember the flashback.

"Katniss..." I groan, and stand up. I look at the bed, and see her sprawled out on the bed. I kiss her forehead gently, and climb in next to her.

When she wakes up a few moments later, and presses her body into mine.

"Peeta," she mumbles.

"Yes beautiful?" I respond.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep," I say pressing a kiss on her forehead.

She opens her stormy gray eyes, and gives me a smile.

"So what is the gender?"

"I'm not telling. You will have to cut a mini cake that I tried to make. I wouldn't eat it though. I don't want to poison my fiancé."

She gets out of bed, and walks downstairs.

She brings up a cake, and I can't help but let a chuckle slip out.

"Shut up," she grumbles.

"No. No. It's good. It just kind of looks like a cake I would have made on of the first times."

She hands me a fork, as I press it into the cake. The cake is pink. Pink.

I turn to her.

"Pink?" I ask.

She nods her head.

We spend the day picking out names for the girls, and we finally have names for them.

For one of the we will call her Willow Phoenix Mellark, and for the other we are going to call her Luna Abelia Mellark.

"You know, we have to go shopping for baby stuff soon," I whisper, kissing her deeply.

"Okay," she giggles.

"How about tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure," she whispers, as she falls asleep to a nightmare free night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Friday 13th. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the cliffie!**

I hear Peeta baking downstairs, and lay in bed for a moment. I look around the room, and notice the sun is up. I glance at the clock, and it reads 10:07. I smile, thinking that I slept in without nightmares. Peeta comes in, holding a tray of cheese buns and hot chocolate. I sit up, and kiss his cheek.

"You should have woken me up earlier. You wanted to go baby shopping today."

"You were sleeping so soundly. I wanted to let get some more sleep."

He presses a kiss on the top of my head, and sits down next to me. He passes me some cheese buns, and a hot chocolate.

I snarf down both, and Peeta chuckles.

"I'm going to get ready for shopping," I say grabbing another cheese bun.

Peeta POV

If she kisses me every time that I bring her cheese buns, I would bake her the world's worth of them. I'm glad that she got some sleep.

"Wait. . ." I pause. "Could we open the baby shower presents now?"

"Yeah. That would be good."

We get out the presents, and when we open them, we get two hand knit blankets from Mrs. Everdeen, two hand carved cradles from Haymitch, two seaside mobiles from Annie, who couldn't be at the shower because little Zale was sick, and lastly from Johanna we get little versions of one of the dresses in the Capitol, and printed on it, it reads, "LISTEN BOYS, I KNOW MY MOMMY IS AWESOME, BUT SHE'S ALREADY HAD HER HEART STOLEN, AND HE'S NOT GIVING IT BACK."

We laugh about the last one, and then start getting ready.

She looks tired, and trudges to the bathroom. I quickly change, and get my wallet from the table.

I grab one more cheese bun, and then make my way down to the kitchen.

The phone starts ringing, and I get up to retrieve it.

"HELLO DARLING!" I hear Effie yell into the phone.

"Okay, so I have two tickets for you to join me in the Capitol for baby shopping!" She squeals.

I hesitate for a second, before turning to see Katniss, behind me, in clothes that are becoming too tight for her now.

"What do you think about going to the Capitol for baby shopping with Effie?" I ask.

"D-D-Do you think you would be okay? I mean for you. . . And your flash backs. . . " She stutters.

"Effie says the Capitol has changed immensely."

"Okay. . ." she says nodding her head. "But if you feel like you are going to have a flashback, we are going to leave.

We pack for a week, and make our way to the train station.

When we arrive in the Capitol, I immediately see the change. No peacekeepers and the fashion has died down a lot. We look around for Effie, and we see her. She is clearly pregnant, but only by a few months.

"Effie?" I question, motioning to our stomach.

"Yes, yes, I know. Clearly wonderful! I can't believe Haymitch has soften up enough to agree to children!"

Katniss' eyes grow wide, and she looks at Effie.

"You. . . And. . . Haymitch. . ." She stutters, trying out the words.

"Yes! Simply splendid once you peel under all the old drunkard layers! Now, who's ready to shop?!"

We spend the next week shopping for things for the twins, and I secretly buy matching outfits for them even though Katniss gives me a bunch of grief.

When we get home I design the nursery for the twins in secret.

I start painting pictures of the forest, the lake, sunsets, and pretty pictures to surround the twins' cradles. We have infinite amounts of baby food, and Katniss keeps giving me grief for that as well.

LE TIMESKIP OF ROUGHLY 7 MONTHS

Katniss looks very pregnant and is due any moment now. The problem is that the bakery is due to open in tomorrow. I put the finishing touches on the nursery, and make my way over to the bakery with Katniss. We finish up last minute preparations of the bakery, and get the supplies ready for tomorrow morning.

We make our way home, eat, and get ready for bed.

Katniss gives me a grin and whispers to me, "I'm excited for tomorrow."

I nod my head. "Thanks. That means the world to me. I don't think I would be able to do this without you."

When I wake up, I find Katniss already out of bed, getting ready. She keeps grumping about the maternity clothes, but she can't fit in anything else, and when she tries on her old clothes, and cat fit, it triggers a whole tsunami of mood swings and hormones.

We get dressed quickly and make our way to the bakery.

My employees, Rory Hawthorne, Delly, a girl from four named Ellienore, and some people from the district and thirteen named Dane, Zane, Bella and Ella, who are all quadruplets. We bake an array of foods, and soon it's five minutes until opening. An array of people are outside, but luckily no press.

Katniss and I walk outside, and I begin speaking. In my hand I hold a piece of charred blue wood, with "Mellark Bakery" painted on it.

"Welcome," I begin, looking out at the crowds of people surrounding the bakery. "I am honored that everyone is here, coming back to the place that I once called home. I would like to share one of my earliest memories. I was barely able to walk, when my father thought it would be time to learn how to bake. My father took me down early one morning," I say remembering the day vividly. "My father pulled out ingredients for cookies, as we made the dough, frosting, and many other things. We spent hours baking, and I remember I took one, and gave it to my wife's little sister." I raise up Katniss' hand.

"Now, I would like to hang up this sign, hand painted by my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, and it has survived many generations. Now I have the honor to hang this up now." I place the sign above the doorframe.

"I declare the Mellark Family Bakery open for business," I yell out into the crowd, and an eruption of cheers ring out throughout the day.

People congratulate me through the day, and by the end of the day we are pooped.

"I'm going to sit in the office for a minute," Katniss tells me once the crowds have died down.

"Peeta," she calls out about ten minutes later. "Can you come here for a second?"

She is sitting on the desk, and her bottom half is drenched.

"Katniss?"

"My water just broke!" She whisper-screams.

I scoop her up in my arms, and rush out the door, yelling, "I'm going to be a daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Blech, this cheater is really fluffy right up until the end. P.S. This chapter is for KCYswimmer (no we r not gonna do the bathing suit swap) and also big plot twist next chapter.**

Katniss POV

I wake up sometime later, and nurses are flocking around me. I look around for Peeta, and I see him standing in the corner. He notices that I'm awake, and rushes over to me.

"Katniss, the girls are beautiful and healthy."

He gives me a smile and presses a kiss on the top of my head.

"Can I see them?" I ask.

He turns to the nurse, and she smiles and nods.

A moment later she brings in two bundles and places them into my arms.

I look down, and see small pink faces, and they look incredibly cute and gentle.

"Can I hold one?" Peeta asks.

I nod my head, and he scoops up the smaller one.

He cradles her in his arms, and looks so natural doing it. He presses a kiss onto her forehead, and places her back into my arms.

Peeta POV

Katniss holds one of the babies in her arms and she looks so natural as a mother. I hold the other one in my arms. She looks so peaceful, and rosy. I gently cradle her, and kiss her forehead. I place her back in Katniss' arms, and scoop up the other one. I cradle her and press a kiss onto her forehead as well.

I place the sleeping baby back in Katniss' arms, and ask her if she wants anything from the cafeteria.

She nods her head, and I walk out into the hallway.

Katniss POV

I don't know how I feel about these little children in my hand. They don't seem like children. They seem like "things". They let out a piercing wail, synchronized with each other. The nurse quickly whip them away and tells me that she is going to put them back into the nursery.

I press a kiss on top of both their heads, and they stop crying, cooing, practically.

She takes them away, and I sit there in silence. The doctors say I get to go home tomorrow, and I have a melancholy feeling about this.

I'm really scared. I don't want them to get hurt. Peeta comes in a few minutes later, carrying a tray of pastries.

"Are they from the bakery?" I ask.

He nods his head, and sits down next to me.

We walk out with the twins in a stroller a day later, and they are sleeping peacefully.

Peeta POV

I'm very excited to show Katniss the nursery. I have completed it all by myself.

I guide her and the twins, upstairs.

I crack open the door, and everything is perfect.

A silence settles over the room, and I flick on the light.

Katniss lets out a small gasp as her eyes travel the room. I painted the walls as a sun set on one wall, a forest on another, a lake by the window, and lastly the bakery by the door. Inside the bakery, you can make out four silhouettes, three girls and one man.

The cradles are pushed against the window, with mobiles hanging over each of them.

The blankets that my mother knitted are in the beds, as well as an array of toys.

There are two changing stations pushed by the closet, and when Katniss opens up the closet there are two rows of clothes, both rows mirroring each other.

"Wow. . ." She whispers after a moment.

"This is amazing. Wow, Peeta. When did you do this?"

I take one of twins, and press a kiss onto her forehead.

"Let's put them down for a nap," I whisper. I place a baby monitor on the shelf, and place the other one in my pocket.

We tuck them in, and they sleep peacefully. I bake Katniss a few treats, and give her a grin.

We talk a little bit, and start dinner before we hear a wail pierce the air. And then another.

Katniss' eyes grow wide, and I calm her down. "It's okay. It's okay, Katniss. They are probably just hungry or just need a change.

"Oh. . . Jesus," he says when we walk through the door. "I will change the babies,mind you get two bottles of milk."

I put Willow (the older one) in a blue and pink polka dotted onesie, and Luna in a purple with white heart onesie.

She comes in a moment later holding two bottles.

She picks up Willow, and puts a bottle in her hand.

"Wait. . ." I ask.

She turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"Did you test it?"

"What?" She asks.

"Here," I say taking the bottle here.

I squirt a bit of the milk on my hand, and it feels about right. Maybe a little on the cold side but okay.

I take the other one, and squirt a little bit of milk on her arm, and ask her if it feels right.

"What?"

"Does it feel right. Like too hot or too cold?"

"Uh. . . I think it feels okay. I'm not sure though."

I place some on my arm, and declare it okay.

We put the bottles in their mouths, and then bring them downstairs with us.

We put them down for bed, and then get ready for bed ourselves.

Katniss POV

The phone rings early, and I wake up with a start. Or more like two screams.

"Peeta," I say nudging him to get the phone while I take care of the twins.

I rock the cradles gently, and Peeta answers the phone. They don't seem to want to stop screaming, so I nervously try something.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _An when then open, the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

 _(Btw this is rues song)_

A single tear rolls down my face in the memory of Rue. The twins stop crying, and are cooing at me.

Peeta makes his presences known, and I cut a glance at him.

"That was amazing," he says starstruck.

"No I wasn't," I dismiss with a wave of my hand.

"Why, yes it quite was. It seems like Miss Willow and Miss Luna quite like it."

He bends down, and coos at them. I go to get bottles, and test them on my skin. The seem okay, so I had one to Peeta.

"I've tested them," I mutter, dismissing his concerns.

They seem to fall asleep after the feeding, and so do Peeta and I.

Before falling asleep, I ask Peeta, "Who called you?"

"Um. . ." He says trying to remember. "Haymitch."

"What did he want?" I ask drowsily.

"Uh. . . Effie just had her baby. A little girl."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim, before drifting off to sleep.

Peeta wakes up before I, and leaves me to sleep.

I wake up, and I can hear Peeta making dinner, and the girls are sleeping, all changed a fed.

The phone starts ringing, and I tell Peeta I'll get it.

When I pick up the receiver, I hear a dead silence, and then a small crack of electricity.

"Hello," a robotic voice says to me.

Then a man comes on. He has a voice with a name I can't quite place, but it sounds all too familiar.

"Watch your back, Everdeen. And not just your back. And there is no use in hiding. I can see you right now. Fidgeting with your thumbs. Peeta, downstairs cooking. Oh and Willow and Luna, the sweet twins. Watch their back."

The call ends with a crackle of electricity and then the line goes dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am not Belladonna, people. I have gotten like 10 reviews saying hey belladonna, but my friend (G. ) was just trolling. She went on a baby name thingy, and just decided to troll all of you. I am sorry for the mix up. Also WHOS EXCITED FOR MJ PART 2! Sorry for the short chapter, and also read the story that I'm writing on called The Purple Eyed Assassins, so if you have a moment check it out.**

 **XOXO-**

 **BellaLovesNutella (not belladonna)**

I decide to tell Peeta about the call two months later. Nothing has gone on, but the twins have archived a few milestones. And, with their milestones come tears, and screaming, but now, at night they are sleeping a full four hours at a time.

"Peeta," I say one night, about two months after the call. We are eating dinner, and the twins are asleep upstairs.

"I got a call, a while ago, it was a threat. I should have told you sooner. . ." I trail off.

"What was the threat?" He asks.

"They told me to watch my back, and that they could see us."

He jumps slightly from the chair, and yells, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" He whisper screams, not wanting to wake the babies.

"Look, I just. I just. I wanted to be happy for once."

"Did the voice sound familiar?" He asks.

"Slightly. . . Not Gale, but someone who I wasn't necessarily close to."

"Look, it's been two months, it was probably a prank."

"Okay. So, on a happier note, I think this year, we should celebrate Christmas. Not extremely extravagantly, but nice."

I ponder the thought, and then agree.

In the morning we take the twins with us to the square, and look for Christmas decorations.

We both push the thought of the threat behind us, and look around the shops. And if course, the first shop Peeta pulls me to is the baby clothes store.

"Peeta," I say, my voice strained. "Do we really need more baby clothes?"

"For the holiday spirit!" He exclaims happily.

"Like, what outfits?" I ponder.

He rushes over to the holiday section, and picks up two matching snowman onesies.

He picks out reindeer, gingerbread woman, candy cane colored, Christmas tree tutus, and many more baby outfits.

He rings them up, and places them at the bottom of the stroller, in a mesh pocket.

We go to the baker, and all the workers cheer when Peeta, Willow, Luna and I enter.

Peeta POV

Delly rushes over to Katniss, and gives her a tight hug. She retracts slightly, and then Delly goes down to coo at the babies.

"Hey Delly, Rory, Ellienore, Dane, Zane, Bella, and Ella."

Rory comes over, and looks down at the girls.

"They are adorable," he says. "Can I hold one?" Both Delly and Rory ask at the same time

Katniss hesitates, and then she asks, "Can you guys just wash your hands first. I don't want them getting sick."

They walk over to the sink, and wash and dry their hands.

I place Willow in Rory's arms, and Luna in Delly's.

Katniss POV

Delly coos and so does Rory. Peeta grabs some gingerbread men, and hands me one.

"Wait before we start eating."

He goes into the back, and comes out with two bottles, and two mugs of hot chocolate.

I grin at him, as we sit down at a table by the window.

I grab Luna and Willow, and cradle them in my arms.

Peeta jumps up, and runs to the back as I look at him quirkily.

He comes back holding two high chairs, and places them at the table.

Luna and Willow have woken up, and are taking in the world around them.

They have certainly grown within the past two months, and are sitting upright in the high chair.

Luna has gray eyes, like mine, and is beginning to develop little tufts of blond hair. On the other hand, Willow has azure eyes like Peeta, and they are the only eyes that I have ever seen that match his.

The door swings open, and we turn to look at it.

"Haymitch?" I ask, stunned because he is holding a little baby girl.

"Guys," he says, clearing his throat. "Meet Olivia, Livi for short. Effie and my daughter."

We rush over, and see that the baby girl, Livi, has red hair like her mommy, and green eyes like her as well.

"She's gonna have a temper on her, just like her mommy," I say teasingly to Effie and Haymitch.

Peeta pulls out another high chair for Livi, and food for Effie and Haymitch.

The three girls garble at each other, and smile. After a while, they fall asleep, and all of us decide to head home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my good tributes. Happy thanksgiving for us 'Mericans. I decided to post a chapter today. I also saw MJ part 2 on Tuesday, and I can truthfully say, I cried in the firstscene, and the epilogue was AWESOME! Ready for the feels, if not, don't continue reading**

 **XOXO- BellaLovesNutella**

It's Christmas Eve, and everyone is over for dinner. Annie, Finn, Johanna, Prim, Effie, Haymitch, and *sigh* as much as I protested, I could not win this fight. Peeta, invited the demonic creature known as my mother.

I still haven't forgiven her for leaving me to waste away after I thought Prim had died. She left me there, rotting away like a corpse. Slowly dying. Then she had the nerve to come visit her 'granbabies,' and I was so upset.

I refused to tell her the twins' names, but I did create some 'colorful' names for her.

I had her leave, and I screamed and screamed.

Now, she sits across the table from me, staring into her soup.

Joyful conversations circulate the room, and a warmth fills it as well.

Alas, my mother is more like a black hole of darkness sucking up all the joy from my life.

Once again.

Luna and Willow seem reluctant to be held by my mother, and screamed when she picked them up.

I give myself a smug smile.

The four little babies, are put in the playpen after dinner, and we all chat around the fire.

Little Finn looks so much like Finnick already.

I blink back tears, and after a few moments the doorbell rings.

I jump up to get it, and scurry to the door, my mind wandering to others.

When I open the door, I see him.

His flaming hair, or what is left off it. He has a lot of scars on his face, and is walking with a limp.

"Hello, Girl on Fire," he says raspy.

"Finnick?" I croak.

"Yep. Thought I was dead? Well, now I have some more secrets, but do you have anymore worth my time?" He says giving me an arrogant grin.

"Finnick," I say quietly.

I give him a tight hug, and I can feel someone come into the room.

"Finnick?" Peeta asks, his voice quivering.

"Hey, Bread Boy. We're twins now, 'cause a certain fire girl, decided to drop a flaming holo on me."

He lifts up his pant leg, and reveals a metal limb, much more unnatural looking than Peeta's.

"Finnick," I repeat, barely making a sound.

"Is Annie here?" He asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, like how he would do in the Capitol.

I nod my head, and I can't think, the only word running through my mind is his name.

He is scarred, but smiling at the thought of seeing his wife. I'm curious if he knows about his son.

When we enter the room, Annie, is standing over the playpen looking down at her son. She turns her head to us, and when she sees Finnick, she faints.

When she comes too, she starts crying, and Finnick scoops her up in his arms.

She strokes his face, before quietly asking, "Finnick?"

He nods his head, and kiss her gently.

"How did you survive?" She asks, trailing her finger over a scar.

"When we faced the mutts," he begins. "I had an extra pistol, just incase.

When Katniss dropped the holo, I had already fought off a few, and I was swimming away into a tunnel that I had spotted. The holo took my right leg, and I was able to kill off the rest of the mutts.

I had overheard Cressida talking to Boggs earlier, and hear about Tigris' shop, and how she was an ally.

She was my stylus in my games, and told me, 'Finnick, after you win, come to my shop,' and she gave me the locations.

I had dragged myself to Tigris' shop, shortly after you had left, and she patched me up well.

The bleeding had stopped, but my leg was hanging on by a piece of flesh.

Once you had shot Snow, and Coin, Paylor, wanted me to stay in the Capitol for a bit.

Shortly before she was going to send me home, I started having the equivalent of Peeta's flashbacks. I think the mutts had poison in their fangs, and made you think everyone was a mutt, out to get you. Every time I would see a Capitolite or someone who was wearing a costume, I would freak out and think they were mutts.

One of my old 'suitors' came to visit me when she heard I had survived.

I had made a knife out of a stick that I had for some reason, and I tried to drive it through her heart because she looked like a mutt.

She kept asking me if she was still able to be my suitor, and I cried for a week, because it brought me to the thought of Annie.

I had asked questions upon questions, and finally they started to reveal little bits of information.

I had stopped by four, and someone had told me that you were in twelve, visiting Katniss and Peeta.

I am better with costumes now, but it's almost like I go into a flashback, because I think everyone is trying to kill me. Maybe because for so long they were."

For a moment there's silence, before Finnick asks, "Annie, who's this?"

She climbs out of her arms, and picks up little Finn.

He is only eight months, but he is looking like Finnick already.

"He's your son," Annie says quietly.

"What's his name?" He asks, focused on the little bundle in his arms.

"Finn. . ."

"Well then, Finn. I know this is a little belated, but welcome to the family."

Luna and Willow start crying, letting us know of their presence.

I scoop them up, but they attempt of squirming out of my arms, I set them down to sit, and they start crawling around the ground.

"Peeta, look," I whisper.

They are crawling around the room, and Finn starts waking up, looking at what the excitement is. He wriggles around, and Finnick puts him down on the ground.

Finn starts crawling with the girls, and they make a game of baby talk as they crawl around until they are tired, and fall asleep.

The group stays in some of the other houses in the village, and Peeta is overjoyed about the girls crawling, and Finnick being alive.

I mention to Peeta how we need to baby proof the house, and how we can go shopping the day after tomorrow.

We all fall asleep peacefully, and I can feel a tug in my heart that things will get better. That things have gotten better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey my tributes. I hope you like this chapter because I wrote most of it at a swim meet where I place 1st in my 50 fly, and 2nd in my 100 back, 50 breast, and 100 IM!**

 **Oh, and lastly, please check out my friends' stories at The God's Quill. It is a joint account, and both of my friends on there posted stories.**

 **XOXO-**

 **BellaLovesNutella =3**

The time passes by so quickly, I can hardly believe that the twins are turning one!

Peeta and I are throwing a big party, and I am really excited.

It's a weird feeling being a mother, yet I enjoy it.

Peeta has been busy at the bakery, but he always makes time for us.

When I haven't been shopping, at home, or at the bakery, I take the twins into the woods.

They seem to really enjoy it, and giggle, and play in the grass.

They have also worked their way off milk, and are eating baby food.

Well, throwing it, mostly.

I was hesitant at first when Peeta suggested the new washing and drying machines from the Capitol, but, now I am extremely glad because they throw food on my clothes, Peeta's clothes, their clothes, on the walls. If you name it, it has had baby food on it.

I make my way out to the bakery to see Peeta, just before the party.

"How are my three favorite girls?" He asks in a ridiculous voice that reminds me of a dying cat.

"We're good. I am going to get ready for the party, and was wondering if you could watch them?"

"Yep," he says with a kiss.

I leave the bakery, and quickly stop by the village.

It is a hot, sunny day, I notice while walking out of the bakery. "Perfect," I mutter, knowing the party for the twins will be better this way.

About two months ago, Jo, Annie, and Finnick, along with Finn moved into the Village in 12.

I get home and drag the chairs out into the backyard, and bring out the cake that Peeta baked this morning.

I set up the frilly balloons and sparkles because Peeta wanted a princess party for this little princesses.

I set up everything, including the newest present we ordered from Rhom, the new carpenter in town.

It is a large wooden box, with a wooden bottom, and a six foot wooden wall on one side.

First I push the tallest wall to the wall of the house, then I pour the bags of sand in it, and lastly hook it up to a water source.

I am going to wait until everyone is here until I turn on the water, so I run inside the bathing suits out for the twins.

I prepare everything, and just as Peeta is arriving with the twins, everything is in place.

We dress the twins in matching outfits, as well as a bathing suit underneath.

They coo with excitement as the guests arrive.

Little Finn has gotten so big, and is one and a half.

The smile and talk baby talk when Livi, Haymitch, and Effie come in.

Gurgling, the smash the cake all over themselves and their clothes, and start throwing it everywhere, screeching with laughter."Willow," I say warningly. "Luna."

Their response is a screech and tossing more cake.

Peeta confiscates the cake from them, and gets them prepared for swimming.

When all the little babies are ready for swimming, we turn on the water, and place them in the water.

Annie was hesitant at first, but Finnick persuaded her to stop worrying.

Everyone has fun, and before we know it the time has flied, and the twins are falling asleep.

Everyone heads home tired, yet happy, but the twins wake up soon after.

"Are these girls pulling a Peeta, and faking us out? Well, what do you want?" I say teasingly.

The squirm out of my arms and we set them on the grass.

They crawl over to a chair and grasp the top of it, pulling themselves up.

They fall down, and cry, wailing as loud as they can.

I rock them back and forth, and they fall asleep quickly.

We put them in their beds, and clean up.

"I love you, Peeta says with a kiss.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world. I love you, Luna, Willow, the bakery. Everything good that has happened in our lives has happened because of you."

He kisses me, and I hold him close.

Suddenly, I start crying. My tears keep flowing, and I cry until I have no tears left.

Peeta looks at me, clearly concerned, but I brush it off as hormones.

"Are you sure?" He asks, with a kiss on the cheek.

"No. I'm just happy and sad at the same time. I have a lot of reasons to be happy, yet none to be sad."

"Katniss, you have been so brave, strong, and wonderful. You have every reason to cry. But whenever you cry, know, I will be here to hold you. I will stay with you. _Always_."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hai frans! I hope you like this chapter, and Yay we have over 100 reviews! =3**

 **I really should be studying right now, because I have midterms that start on Thursdays but instead I made a little bit of time for this chapter.**

 **May the odds me ever in your favor for anyone taking exams out there!**

 **XOXO- BellaLovesNutella**

We put the twins to bed, and I can tell Peeta feels tense.

"I'm going to go paint," he says with a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Mind if I watch you?"

He sighs, and says, "I just need some time alone now, if that's okay?"

I nod my head half heartedly, and tell him, "I'm going to go hunting."

I grab my jacket, boots, and bow, and make my way to the meadow.

I don't hunt, even though the deer are practically tripping past me, I sit by the meadow, staring at the sunset. It ends much too soon, and I hear the crickets chirp, and every once in awhile the frogs let out a bellowing croak.

I sit here on the rock for a while, before remembering what rock it is.

This is where Gale and I would sit by the lake when we were younger. This is the rock we sat on on reaping day.

I shudder from the bad memories, and get off the rock.

I trudge through the pine trees, and look to a clearing in the trees. The moon shines down so beautiful, hitting my ring. The light bounces off the pearl, and I fiddle slightly with the ring.

I kiss the pear slightly, and continue my walk home.

When I open the door to my house, everything is silent, and I creep up the stairs, silently.

I notice the door to Peeta's paint studio open, and I walk to the doorframe.

He is facing away from me, and on a big canvas is a picture of his family.

His father has a smile on his face, his arm wrapped around around his wife. Mrs. Mellark's lips are pressed together, and in front of the parents are Peeta and his brothers.

Rye, the oldest has a buzz cut, and is grinning mischievously. Peeta is in the middle, smiling like a lovesick fool, wrapping his arms around his brothers. Lastly, Cross, has shaggy hair and a crooked smile.

Peeta grabs out a color of orange paint. No, not the color of sunset, yet the color of a blazing fire. He stokes the fiery orange all over the canvas, and I place my hand on his shoulder.

He turns to me, his eyes dark black voids, and he mutters spitefully, "Mutt."

"Peeta?" I ask placing my hand on his cheek. "It's not real," I say gently.

"You're right," he growls. "The marriage we have isn't real, your 'love' for me isn't real. The babies are Gale's, aren't they?"

He grasps my wrist tightly and yells, "ANSWER ME!"

"Peeta, I love you. Please remember that. Today was the twins' birthday remember. They turned one."

He digs his nails into my forearm, and tell me, "That would be nice. If Gale was here."

He gets up, and shove me backwards.

I don't fall down, and back up slightly.

"Mutt. . ." He whispers.

"Not real, Peeta. It's not real."

I back down the stairs, making my way to the living room.

"Peeta, I love you. Please remember that."

"Get out you stupid mutt!" He growls. He picks up a vase, and throws it at me, narrowly missing my head.

"I said, GET OUT!"

She shoves me back again, and my back is pressed agonist the door.

"Get out, you stupid mutt," he growls, throwing a glass at my leg, shattering it. He yanks me from the door, shoves me to the ground, opens the door, and shoves me out.

The door locks with a click, and I feel blood trickling down my leg.

I don't mind it, limp over to Haymitch's house.

"What the hell do you want?" Haymitch asks, slamming open the door.

"Flashback."

"Twins inside?" He asks nonchalantly.

I nod my head, and he mutters, "Shit," under his breath.

"Well, get inside. You can sleep here for the night and I'll check on Peeta and the girls in the morning. Effie! Can you come help Katniss."

Effie runs to me, cradling sleeping Livi.

Her smile fades when she sees the blood on my leg.

"Flashback?" She asks.

I nod my head, and Effie envelopes me in a hug.

"He was doing so well, I just don't understand what happened."

Effie bandages up my leg, and I make my way upstairs.

That night when I sleep, I wake up many times with nightmares, and I look out the window.

I pray that he is doing better, and watch the sun come up.

Haymitch goes over to our house to see if everyone is good now.

Haymitch brings good news, and gives me a key to unlock the door.

I all in and I see him curled up in a ball in the corner.

"I killed her," he sobs. "I killed her."

Peeta, I walk over stroking his hair.

"Peeta, who did you kill?" I ask, my heart racing.

"No!" He wails. "Now I hear her voice!"

He cries harder, and I continue stroking his hair.

"Shhhhhh. . ." I whispers. "It's okay."

He looks up at me, tears over his bright azure eyes, and I hold him.

"You're okay?" He questions, his voice quivering.

"I'm fine."

I press a kiss on his sandy hair, and hold him close as he cries.

"You're okay," he whispers.

"Come on," I say pulling him up. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm a monster," he cries slightly.

"I love you," I say pressing a kiss to his lips, and I tuck him in at bed.

I take care of the twins, feeding them, changing them, and washing them.

I put them in the backyard where they crawl around in the grass, as I look over at them while I attempt at baking.

I hear Peeta comes down the stairs, and I ask him, "Feel better?"

"Much," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are you baking?"

"Cookies. They probably won't be as good as yours, but I'm learning. Why don't you go outside and play with the girls?"

He kisses my cheek, and walks outside.

He tickets Luna under her chin, and she giggles.

Willow tugs on Peeta's hair, and smiles with a screech of giggles.

I bring out the cookies and lemonade, and as a family, we stay outside all day.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hola Chaps! Hope all of you have a smashing Christmas and I'm sorry for not posting for so long. I've had exams but it know that's no excuse. My New Years resolution is to post 1-2 times a week. I hope you enjoy and I will post the last part of the chapter in Peeta's POV as well._**

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX- BellaLovesNutella_**

Peeta POV

One night over dinner, I bring up the subject of the wedding. We postponed it because of the twins, but I want to be able to truly call Katniss mine, where we have a toasting, and everyone is there.

Katniss fiddles with her ring, and I say to her, "We need to think of the wedding. I mean, I know the twins and all, but tell me honestly, do you want to have a wedding?"

She sighs, and says to me, "Peeta, I love you very much. I'm just scared. I have learned to love more than I ever thought I could a mere four, five years ago."

An awkward silence settles over the room, and even the twins have stopped talking.

I take Katniss' hand, and I lace her fingers with mine.

"When do you think we should hold the wedding?" She asks, and I give her a smile.

"Three months, and I have the perfect place to hold it."

"Where?" She asks, fidgeting with her ring slightly.

"The meadow," I say simply.

"Three months sounds good. It will just be the peak of summer."

She presses a kiss on my cheek, and then stuffs another cheese bun in her face.

I wipe off the excess cheese on her thumb, and she smiles.

"I want cookies," she says ruffling my hair.

"Jeez, Kat. Well, the you are gonna have to help me bake them."

"Okay, but I might kill you from food poisoning."

I laugh, and kiss her cheek. "I'll take that risk."

I get out the ingredients, and place down a sack of flour.

Katniss comes waddling in with another sack of flour, and I take it from her, seeing how much she is struggling.

"I've got it Peeta. I can hold my own," she says irritated.

"I know," I say twirling her hair. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

She smiles, and opens a sack of flour. She grabs a handful, and throws it at my face with a giggle.

I stand there for a moment, surprised before I grab a handful of flour and toss it at her. She wipes the flour off her face and dumps two handfuls of flour in my hair with a laugh. I turn around to grab even more flour to dump some on her, but by the time I turn around I see her holding a piping bag full of bright orange frosting. She takes the piping bag, and I take a step back.

"Now now, Mister Baker boy," she says with a raise of her eyebrow. "I wouldn't suggest running away."

She gives me a grin and presses me against the counter. She takes the piping bag and drags the frosting along my lips.

I press my lips to her's, and she lets out a loud squeal.

"Now, Mr. Mellark, you are going to ruin the makeup that I worked oh-so hard on," she says with a Capitol accent.

"Don't care," I say, leaning in for another kiss.

We spend the night running around the house like goofballs, getting frosting everywhere, even in the twins' hair. Oops!?

Katniss POV

Peeta and I plan the wedding, and soon, something in my mind clicks. I am getting married. I _want_ to get married.

 **[TIME SKIP OF 11 MONTHS TO THE WEDDING ]**

It's the day of the wedding and I couldn't be more excited. We have decided on a small wedding in the meadow followed by a toasting at home. Not many are coming to the wedding, and certainly no photographers or media.

Annie, Effie, Prim and Johanna are my bridesmaids, and they went on and on about how the bride can't see the groom one the wedding day until the ceremony. That meant I slept over Johanna's house.

I was terrified last night because I knew that I would most likely get nightmares without Peeta's strong arms protecting me.

Luckily, I didn't have any with the twins sleeping right next to me the whole night.

When I wake up, the girls rush in to take care of me and the twins.

Effie and Prim scoop up Luna and Willow who are my flower girls along with Livi, and get them dressed and ready while Annie and Johanna get me ready.

I smile warmly at the ring that is on my finger, knowing that today Peeta and I will become married. We were planning on having the wedding a while ago but problems upon problems kept happening, so we had to postpone the wedding.

The girls do my makeup which is a touch of lipstick and some eye shadow.

While we were in the basement about two months ago, and shockingly to Effie, I still hadn't found a dress, we stumbled upon a dress made by Cinna. It was not one of them for the Capitol wedding, but rather or my own special one.

It is floor length, and has touches of green rhinestones. It has simple lace sleeves that show my skin, but cover up my horrendous scars.

I wear my hair down and it cascades down my back. I look in the mirror as I'm leaving and I think for the first time that I am truly beautiful.

We take a carriage ride to the meadow, and when I get there, almost everything is ready.

Posy, Hazell's daughter is now seven, and is great friends with the girls. I don't judge the rest of Gale's family because of him. I have known these people for much of my life and I love them like my family. The girls hand me my bouquet of primroses, and Prim gives me a warm hug belfry taking her place at the altar. Luna, Willow, and Livi throw flowers everywhere in fits of laughter, and then it is my time to walk down the aisle.

Haymitch said that he wanted to give me away because my father couldn't be here, and I agreed happily.

He has stopped drinking, and the cleanly shaven man that stands before me is incredibly differently to the drunk mentor I knew not so long ago.

Haymitch takes my arm, and we walk down the aisle. When we get closer to Peeta, I can see him freeze, and look at me. He give me a smile, and when we arrive at the altar, Haymitch says to him, "Take good care of her, boy."

I stand across from Peeta and the minister starts talking.

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asks.

"I do," Peeta says with a smile.

"And you Katniss, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

For a moment, Peeta's eyes show fear that I will say no, but without missing a beat I say, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," he says with a smile.

Peeta dips me into a kiss, and I can feel him smiling against my lips. This is the happiest day of my life.

Little Finn runs down the aisle in his suit a little off timing. He holds the rings and his hair falls in his eyes.

"Sowwy," he says with a pout.

"It's okay Finn. Accidents happen. Can we have the rings please." He hands one ring to Peeta and the other to me.

Peeta put a ring with small emeralds on my finger, and I put a gold bag with the word 'Real,' engraved on it.

"Whenever you feel nervous or doubtful of my love, look down at the ring and you will know that our love is real," I tell Peeta.

We walks back down the aisle, holding hands and once again I know that today is the happiest day of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ello chaps! I hope you enjoy this chapter and for the first time in forever I actually proofread.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX- BellaLovesNutella**

Peeta POV

I hurried get ready for today. My whole body is buzzing and I smile knowing today is the day that I marry Katniss Everdeen. This is what I have wanted since I was a tiny little five year old.

I dress in my suit and my best man and my groomsmen follow me to the meadow.

Finnick is my best man, Delly (even though she's a girl) and Rory are my groomsmen.

We make our way to the meadow, and once we set up, I wait patiently for the girl I love to walk down the aisle. Luna, Livi and Willow toddle down tossing petals everywhere, and then the bridesmaids walk down, and scoop up the babies.

After a moment, Katniss arrives with Haymitch holding her arm. All eyes are on her and my heart races. I give her a slight smile, but my knees feel weak.

When she gets to the altar Haymitch says to me, "Take good care of her, boy."

I chuckle softly because he knows how much I love her. How much I have always loved her.

She stands in front of me, smiling as the minister talks.

Her beautiful dress makes her look even more stunning than normal. Her hair is dark like the bark on a tree and her skin gives off a rosy look making her seem like a angel.

I almost miss what the minister is saying.

". . . Take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I say proudly.

"And do you, Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Please say yes! I think nervously.

Without skipping a beat, and with a genuine smile she says, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister say happily.

The only thing that's missing is the rings, but I don't care. I dip Katniss into a kiss and I hear hoots and hollers. I smile against her lips, and she smiles against mine.

Suddenly a little redhead runs down the aisle holding the rings.

Katniss smiles and reassures Finnick Jr. when he apologizes for being late. He hands us the rings and when Katniss gives me mine she explains the word engraved onto it.

"Whenever you feel nervous or doubtful of my love, look down at the ring and you will know that our love is real," she tells me.

I kiss her again as we walk down the aisle holding one baby in our arms. I carry Willow and Katniss carries Luna. We go to cut the cake when suddenly we hear someone coming in from the forest, and then a gunshot.

Katniss POV

I walk back down the aisle and grab the knife to cut the cake whilst holding Luna. Suddenly a gunshot goes off, and the only thing I register is a blood curdling scream coming from the bundle of joy in my arms.

When I look down I notice I am covered in blood. And so is Luna. She screams and screams before everyone registers that she has been shot. Somebody runs to get a peacekeeper, but I clutch my baby tight.

"Luna," I whisper, tears clouding my vision.

She looks up at me, and I feel Peeta holding me close.

The thought registers in my mind. She is going to die.

"Mama. Dada."

Those are the last words she says before my baby passes away in my arms.

"LUNA!" I scream while Peeta envelopes me in a hug. He cries until I hear the shooter say coldly, "Checkmate Catnip."

Gale. . .

I turn to him, my breath ragged.

"You. . ." I say spitefully.

The few people here are frozen.

"Oh hello Catnip," he says kissing me.

"Lovely surprise on your wedding day. Let me just take the other twin from this life and we'll be all good," he says pressing the gun to Willow's head.

"Take me instead, please don't kill her," I plead.

"What happened to the Catnip I used to know? The one who would never get married, let alone to a baker boy. She certainly would have never have kids," Gale says to me, not removing the gun from Willow's dark brown hair.

"I've changed Gale. Just like you."

"I've changed?!" He questions accusingly. "No my dear, dear Catnip. I have always loved you. Always means always. . ."

Right now, everyone has fled for help except for Peeta, Prim and Haymitch.

Peeta clutches Willow tightly, guiding her away from Gale.

"Now look at your dress. Full of blood splatter of your dear departed daughter," Gale says happily.

I tear slides down my cheek, as I clutch her corpse.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeee," I hiss giving him the finger.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he says disapprovingly. "Let's go," he says pulling me up forcefully, and slapping my dead baby out of my hands. He shoots Peeta in the foot, Haymitch in the foot, and Prim somewhere in the abdomen.

"PRIM!" I yell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gale slings me over his shoulder, thankfully leaving Willow alive, and brings me to the forest.

The last thing I see is Peeta's eyes, dark as an abyss. He's having a flashback.

As I kick and scream Gale doesn't listen. He throws me to the ground and takes the gun, and shoots me in the stomach three times. Now I can't run. He slings me over his shoulder and the only thoughts that register in my mind are,

Today is my wedding day

Peeta is having a flashback

My daughter Luna is dead

She died because of my best friend

My only living daughter is in the fate of Peeta while he is having a flashback.

Peeta loves me

Gale loves me

I am going to die because of Gale

I am never going to say 'I love you,' to Peeta or Luna or Prim or Willow ever again.

I. Want. To. Die.

I am going to die

With that, Gale hauls me off to the train station sneakily without drawing the attention of anyone.

Well, goodbye world. . .


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so mean for not updating, but I am even meaner with the cliffie that I am going to give you. Sorry for not updating for so long but I have had horrible writer's block but watching the DaVinci code and Angels and Demons which is really really really good but also kind of violent. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-BellaLovesNutella**

Peeta POV

I wake up and people are surrounding me. I notice that I'm in the hospital and Katniss isn't around me. Willow is in Effie's arms, sleeping, and everyone wears gloomy expressions.

"What happened?" I ask, panicked. "Where's Luna? Where's Katniss?"

Haymitch looks down glumly, "Luna was killed by Gale and Katniss is missing."

My heart races and I start crying. Willow starts crying along with me. I take Willow from Effie's arms and asks if everyone can leave.

"Shhh baby, it's okay." I press her head over my heart and rock her back and forth. She falls asleep in my arms and I kiss her head of hair.

After a few minutes, someone knock on my door, and Haymitch comes in.

"Hey Peeta," he says to me. "How are you feeling?"

I sigh and say, "Horrible. I'm nervous and I. . . I. . . don't know anymore."

Suddenly, I hear Johanna yell out, "I swear to god if you don't let me into the room I am gonna hack you into pieces with my axe!"

Haymitch sighs, mutters Johanna's name under his breath and slams open the door.

Willow begins to stir and cry.

I rock her back and forth, and she falls asleep again.

Johanna slams open the door twirling her axe and almost wakes up Willow.

"Shhh," I hiss. "Baby. Sleeping."

"Three words," Jo says. "Least of your problems."

"That's four."

"Don't care," she remarks.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Katniss is in another district. I think I overheard that Gale is taking her to the Capitol."

I let out a loud sigh. "We have to go. Now."

I rip out the IV tubes in my arms and it sends a loud flatline through the room. Panicked nurses run in, and I stand up.

"I'm going to make an unauthorized self check out. I can stand fine. Goodbye," I say to the nearest nurse.

She begins to say something but I walk out before she can.

"Take care of her Effie. I'll be back soon," I say as I place Willow in her arms. I press a kiss to Willow's forehead, and go. Haymitch and Effie follow behind me and Haymitch says something to Effie that I can't hear. She nods her head and Haymitch follows me.

We order tickets for the earliest trip to the Capitol.

When the train arrives, I reluctantly step on the platform and into the carriage.

It looks just like the victory tour and I run into my room.

I shut my eyes and think of Katniss. Her dark brown hair. Her peach lips. Her steel gray eyes. I fall asleep thinking of her.

 _I see Gale standing over Katniss' body. I can tell she is not breathing. She is in her wedding dress, blood all over it and the bottom half up to halfway between her thighs and her knees is ripped off._

 _Gale turns to me with a devious grin, and he brushes the hair from Katniss's face._

 _Suddenly, I hear a scream and I turn to see my daughters, although they aren't two any more, instead they look about sixteen._

 _"Daddy," Willow says to me. "We are off to the games. We got reaped," Luna finishes off her sister's sentence._

 _I go to hug them, but the disappear. Instead I see Snow holding my dead children's bodies._

 _I run to him but I am stopped by an invisible force._

 _"Where is the Mockingjay?" He asks me._

 _Tears fall down my cheeks as he throws my daughter's bodies onto the ground and sets them on fire._

 _I call out their names and then I see Katniss, standing naked behind a window, when a man drags her away. I hear blood curdling scream from her, and blood splatters out into the white, white hallway._

 _I crumple onto the ground, crying._

I wake up and feel Haymitch shaking me awake.

"Wake up boy. We are here."

I dry my tears that have fallen on my face and stand up.

I walk out the door and I nearly throw up when I see the Capitol.

I shudder and ask Jo where to go.

"I had a feeling that he would take her somewhere. I sew a small tracker into her dress," she says to me.

She pulls out a thing that looks like the holo, and a little blip appears on the screen. She barks out command and we follow her.

The blip leads to an old Capitol house, and then we head upstairs quietly to find the blip.

When we get up there, we see the dress, stained with blood, neatly laid across the bed. But there is no trace of Katniss. We search the whole house and when we check the closet, we notice two pairs of clothes missing from the fancy Capitolite clothes dispenser.

It tells us that two pairs of gray clothes are missing. It also shows us a picture of what the people looked like with the clothes on.

When the picture of Katniss comes up, I trace my finger along her lips and silently cry for her. She has a bloody gash on her face, on her right cheek. As well as the tips of the long gray sleeves are stained with blood.

I look at the image of Gale, his slight stubble is shaven and he has dyed his hair green to fit in with the Capitolites.

I turn to the phone on the wall and dial Paylor's number.

A man picks up and says, "Hello, President Paylor's assistant speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello, I am Peeta Mellark, and I need to speak to Ms. Paylor."

The man lets out a sigh and shouts something to someone near him, and the call is transferred to Paylor.

"Peeta!" she says warmly. "How can I help?"

"Ms. Paylor, the situations are dire. Soldier Hawthorne has kidnapped my wife."

She presses a few buttons on a keypad on the side and she says "All soldiers have tracking chips implanted in them that only a selected few are aware of. And. . . as luck would have it, Soldier Hawthorne does not know about the tracking chip. He is located at. . ." and the line goes dead.

 **I know, I know, I'm so mean. Love ya and thanks for reading the chapter =3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3**


	27. Chapter 27 (AN SORRY GUYS!)

**A/L/W/A/Y/S/ /M/E/A/N/S/ /A/L/W/A/Y/S**

 **READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

 **Hey guys! I hate to break it to you but this is not an update. I have been having really, really, really bad writer's block and I need some ideas. If you guys could PM or review Ideas for me, I could write the chapter a lot faster. I also forgot to give credit to G. C. Leaf, who gave me the idea for the last chapter. So please review!**

 **XOXOXOXOX- BellaLovesNutella**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I will try and post again soon, but I thought a little chapter was better than cold turkey. Please enjoy and please please please read my book The Purple Eyed Assassins on fiction press by BellaLovesNutella. So far I only have 38 views and it would mean so much to mean if you could stop bye! Now, on to the chapter, my tributes.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxox- BellaLovesNutella**

The line went dead and my heart is racing. Paylor said she had a tracker in Gale so we have to go to the presidential mansion.

I run there as fast as my leg will let me and when we get there, soldiers are surrounding the mansion. The let us through after some hassle and we look for Paylor. When we check the cellars, we see her tied to the wall, a gag stuffed in her mouth. Terror fills her eyes and we walk down and she visibly winces at the sight of us. The cellar is dark and damp with empty bottles scattered everywhere.

I run over to Paylor and untie her gag. She pants, gasping in air, and then turns to me.

"Thank you," she whispers, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

Johanna cuts the bindings on her wrists and feet off her, and then bluntly tells her, "Talk."

Paylor begins by saying, "When I was looking for the tracker on my screen, it showed that it was here. Suddenly, I saw a man with green hair running in, and he slapped the phone out of my hands. He shut off the computer and took me here. I think I hear something about him needing a drink of the finest beer the Capitol has to offer." She pauses and then says, "I think he means in my alcohol room."

"Where is it?" I ask, my heart beating faster.

"Upstairs," she replies. "Third door to the left."

I run upstairs, looking for the room when I hear a loud crash.

I swing open the door, only to find Katniss, her body limp and pale, as well as Gale, grabbing bottles and emptying them.

"Gale," I snarl. He turns to me, bearing his fang like teeth.

"What do you want?" he snarls back.

"My wife!" I yell back just as Jo and Haymitch stagger in behind me.

"Ha!" he laughs. "So sorry, but your darling little wife is mine now. Too bad that she's dead."

I lunge at him and start throwing punches, but he punches back. We fight until I can barely lift my arms any longer, and Gale is battered and bruised. I turn to Katniss, and go to her, her body cold and pale.

I hold her tight and place my ear over her heart and I hear a faint humming of a heartbeat.

"She's alive!" I cry, tears of joy welling in my eyes.

"Kat," I say. "Can you hear me?"

My response is silence. I hold her close to me and bark out, "We need to get to the hospital, now!"

I turn around to find one person missing. . .Gale.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I bet y'all are glad that I updated finally, but I have had really bad writers block as well as a bunch of projects and homework, but I'll try to update more often.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxo- BellaLovesNutella**

I hold Katniss close to my body, trying to listen for a heartbeat while running to the nearest hospital. I burst into the white hospital door and see the people's faces, schlock dancing across.

"Please!" I call out, tears threatening to spill. "We need a doctor."

A nurse pushes out a green gurney, and says in a calming voice, "Sweetie, we need to rush her to the Emergency room, and you will need to stay here to fill out papers."

The nurses are already wheeling her away and I can't say goodbye. The nurse with blond hair is alight bun and ruby red lips comes over and hands me paperwork. I fill it out and wait agonizing hours for her to be out of surgery.

When a nurse comes back, I am nearly hysterical, and Haymitch and Jo try and calm me down.

"Peeta Mellark?" They question, and all eyes fly to me.

"Yeah," I say, my voice hoarse.

"Come with me," she says pushing her arm out in an attempt to pull me up.

I stand up by my own and follow her as she makes her way through a maze of doors and halls, when finally, we arrive outside a door with three numbers engraved in the wood:729.

The nurse pushes the sterile white door open, and motions for me to follow her.

I step inside the white room and see Katniss, laying there on a white bed, her eyes shut lightly, tubes running up and down her arms. Machines that are making sure that she is living. I stork her dark brown hair, and then turn to the nurse and ask, "Is she in a coma?"

"No," the nurse says, and instantly, relief fills my body. "Just asleep."

I go over to Katniss and whisper, "Katniss?"

I see her eyelids flutter, and she cracks them open.

"Katniss," I say enveloping her in a hug.

She wrestles away from me and looks at me quizzically.

"Peeta," she says. "I thought you were hijacked and we are in the middle of a war. Where is my mother, Prim?"

"Katniss," I say with a pause. "What do you remember?"

"Last thing I remember was I was at Finnick and Annie's wedding. You were so hijacked that you couldn't be around me, and we were in the middle of a war."

I turn to the nurse, my heart beating fast, "She doesn't remember?" I ask.

"There was certainly a chance, but it seems likes she is pretty up to date."

"Up to date!" I scream full of fury and anger. "She doesn't remember our wedding, our children, the death of her sister! That's not up to date!"

"Peeta," Katniss says. "Wedding, children, Prim's death. What do you mean?" she asks as tears start to fall down her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WELL I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YALL A SNOW DAY UPDATE CUZ I LIVE IN NEW ENGLAND AND WELL WE ARE GETTING A LOT OF SNOW AND ALSO THIS IS CHAPTER THIRTY AND I WANT** ** _TEN REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER,_** **WHICH YOU WILL WANT SOON BECAUSE OF MAJOR PLOT TWISTS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND AS IM WRITING THIS I IMAGINE THAT SOME OF YOU ARE READING THIS LIKE IM A SQUIRREL HYPED UP ON DRUGS.**

XOXOXO- BellaLovesNutella

"Kat," I say to her, "Can you remember anything that happened since I was rescued?"

Her expression gives off that she is thinking hard. "Something about a Lunar Willow tree?" she says puzzled. "We talked Luna and Willows, I think."

I nod my head.

"We have a daughter Willow, and," I pause choking, "Gale killed her twin, Luna, at our wedding."

Her eyes grow wide and she yells, "Peeta Mellark, you are a liar! Gale would never lay a finger on me, let alone my child, if I ever had one, but I absolutely refuse to bring a child into this world. This beaten up world!" she cries, tears starting to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Katniss, I need to know what you remember," I say after she has cooled down.

"Uh. . . Last thing I remember was, 12 was bombed, I was rescued from the quell, and we had just rescued you, but you were hijacked and thought I was a mutt. After that, nothing really, just no. . . Wait. I have a faint memory of us, we're sitting on the couch, and I'm heavily pregnant, as you stroke my stomach. Does that day come to mind?"

I nod my head, as I vividly remember the day. It was two weeks before the bakery opened and Katniss had an appointment for the twins that day. After, we sat by the fire just enjoying the company of each other's arms.

My stomach growls, and Katniss lets out a small chuckle.

"Can we go get some food?" Katniss asks the nurse, who gives her a sharp nod and says to be careful because she might be weak.

She leans on me hesitantly and we walks down a never ending staircase when Katniss' body tumbles. Her eyes closed, her breathing even, yet ragged all the same, I scoop her up in my arms and run back to her room where nurses and doctors surround her, kicking me back to the dreaded waiting room again.

I stay with Jo and Haymitch as we sit down in the uncomfortable bright green plastic chairs,waiting as time ticks by ever so slowly. When a nurse comes to retrieve us, we all follow her to Katniss' room.

Katniss is sitting up in her bed when we get there, dried tears on her cheeks.

"Happy wedding day, Peeta," she whispers. "If only you had married another girl," she begins turning to me, "then your daughters would be alive, and you could be happily married with out the bride being whisked off during the ceremony."

"Katniss, I don't want anyone else but you- Wait! You can remember now?" I question.

She sadly nods her head, and says, "The smile at the altar, the death of my daughter, and my sister was shot again. To think he was once my best friend." she scoffs and then turns to me, and gives me a kiss.

"I want to go home," she whispers, and I ask a nurse who gives me detailed instructions on not to let her walk on stress herself too much as well as in two weeks, go to the doctor in twelve.

I carry her out of the hospital and we go discreetly to the train hiding from the reporters that lurk in every shadow.

On the train, we receive a phone call that was directed from twelve, from Effie.

"Hello," I say to the receiver.

"Peeta, hon, could you put this on speaker for Katniss and you, I have someone, well four someones who want to say hello."

I press the speaker button and Katniss' ears perk up, when we hear someone say, "Hello Peeta," and I recognize it as my father's voice. Then two more voices come on and it's my brothers, Cross and Rye saying, "Hey little brow, did you get the girl yet?" And finally, my mother says, "Hello Peeta," in her stern way.

"You're all alive?" I ask, and my father replies a short and simple yes.

"We're waiting for you to come home with Katniss," Rye teases, and I can hear my mother stiffen and the sound of my wife's name.

"Katniss snickers at the last comment from my brother, but she is smiling from ear to ear because there alive. They weren't killed in the bombing.

 **A/N: Ten Reviwes I know we can get there, now how'd you like that plot twist which is one that I have been wanting to do for forever and I have another one up my sleeve :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Fine, G. C. Leaf all those reviews counted this time. The real reason I updated is because it's vacation and well, I wanted to update, and let me apologize to The God's Quill for scaring her cousin with our cat hat texts. Also, hopefully this excuses me for not going to update for a few weeks probably because my NHD (national history day) project is due the 23, and I'm doing a topic that is really hard**

 **Well, onto chapter 31,**

 **XOXOXO- BellaLovesNutella**

My heart is beating fast as I carry my wife off of the train. Katniss presses her head into my chest, and as the cluster of people clear from the station, I see them, standing there.

My father has a small stubble that dotes his chin, and his form is frail. I look to Rye, his hair a thick and curly blond that glimmers in the sunlight. I look to Cross next, his smile crooked, tears forming in his eyes. My eyes drift to the spot where my mother would be, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Dad. . . Cross. . . Rye. . ." I say, tears in my eyes. I set Katniss down on a bench and run to hug them.

Katniss stands up even to my protests, and my father and brothers hug her, in a family hug.

"Dad, Cross, Rye, this is Katniss, my wife."

My father smiles and Cross and Rye wiggle their eyebrows to me.

I carry Katniss back to Haymitch and Effie's house to pick up my daughter from Effie, and Katniss keeps persisting that she can walk fine.

I take Willow in my arms and cradle her softly, introducing her to my family. My father and Katniss smile while Rye and Cross make dirty jokes.

We make our way back to the house, and quietly I ask my father, "Where is mom?"

Even quieter, he replies, "She doesn't like Katniss because Katniss is Seam, but she'll come around."

I nod my head as we approach the house, unlocking the door, letting the stale air freshen up with the warm summer district twelve air.

"Home sweet home," I whisper, letting my family inside.

I walk into the kitchen, prepared to get food for Willow and start preparing lunch for my family when I see her, sitting there, her hands clasped, her lips forming a straight line. Her hair has streaks of grayish white dancing through it, her hair in a tight bun. She has a few burn marks on her face and arms. She wears a pink blouse and a black skirt. I stare at her for a few moments before she mutters, "Well, aren't you going to introduce your mother to your familiy, Peeta?"

I take a sharp breath before nodding my head as the rest of my family staggers in.

"Mom," I say, grabbing Katniss's hand, whilst holding Willow closer to my chest. "This is Katniss, my wife." I take a sharp breath and show her my baby girl, "And this is our daughter, Willow Mellark."

She purses her lips, before standing up and extending her hand to Katniss, saying, "Welcome to the family."

She turns to me and asks, "May I hold, Willow, was it?"

I swallow hard, and place my daughter in my mother's arms.

My mom coos over Willow for a few minutes, as I prepare lunch and Katniss boils the kettle.

We sit down with lunch after Willow has been put down for her nap, when I ask, "I thought you were killed in the bombing of twelve during the war. How did you survive?"

My father responds, "We heard the Seam being bombed first so we quickly ran outside where the Mayor, his wife and daughter, the merchants from the candy shop, the shoe store, and the clothing store were all there, heading into a special bunker, reserved for the Mayoral family and any other important people coming from the Capitol. Down there was a television that broadcasted the games. We saw you die, become captured, we saw the whole games."

After that there is a awkward silence as we all process what happened until the phone starts chirping from the hall. Katniss excuses herself to receive the phone.

She comes back a few moments later, tears on her cheeks, shakily whispering, "She didn't make it, Peeta. The shot killed her," before she sprints out the door, running in the direction of the hospital.

 **A/N: Can you guess who didn't make it, first one to review or PM me with the correct answer gets a shout out in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry guys for a short chapter, but I will try to update again soon, and also sorry about the cliffie. I also want to put a quote at the beginning of every chapter, what do you guys think. I'm going to start it this chapter.**

Death is a heartache that no one can heal. Love is a memory that no one can steal

 **This isnt mine.**

 **Now, onto the story**

 **XOXOXOXO-**

 **BellaLovesNutella**

I run after her, my heart beating fast, the words etched into my brain. "Killed who?" I ask, then it hits me. The shot? Prim got shot at our wedding. Katniss must be crushed. The realization sets in and sets in hard. I catch up to her as she is running to the doors of the hospital.

"Kat," I say grabbing her forearm. She turns to me, her eyes red with tears, wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face in my soaks my shirt with her tears as I rub her back comfortingly.

After a few moments, I ask her, "Do you want to go see her now?"

She nods her head, clutching my arm as we make our way into the waiting room. I talk to the nurse, who leads us to the room Prim was last in before she died.

Katniss POV

We see doctors clustered around her bed, Prim laying there, her flesh ashen and pale, her lips, once a rosy red, now a pale pink with a blue tint. Her hair lies in a delicate halo around her face, her eyes shut, not the peering blue orbs she once had. Her hands lay by her sides, as doctors disconnect tubes that run up and down her arm. Her body is frail and quiet, unlike the girl who was once known. Her hair no longer represents the color of a dandelion, fresh and boisterous as it would fly through the summer air. Rather her hair is matted, a mellow blond, nearly the color of crabgrass. She wears a blue hospital frock, tattered and loose fitting. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, but I remain silent. My body is frozen like a statue, but my mind races. I feel sick. My heart beats faster than it ever has. It beats faster than Prim's heart will ever beat again. I want to stroke her hair, hold her close, but I can't. I am nothing but a hollow shell of myself, standing there, watching the only sister I have ever had the pleasure to call my own, be presented as dead.

My brain tunes out the faint chatter, as I have the recollection that, Prim and Luna look so similar. I mean, looked so similar. Time has stopped, but almost everyone has cleared out of the room, when I feel his arms wrap around me. He holds me close, turning me from the scene of my little sister, lying there, nothing but a corpse. My eyes no longer intake her, but my brain etches in the memory, the memory of her, lying there. Seeing her for the last time. I never got to hear her last words, see her take her last breath, I never got to see her have a family of her own. I know she would have loved children, their little legs teetering and tottering around in the meadow. Them picking flowers with their chubby hands, bringing them to their mother, who would look like a goddess. Boys would have fawned over her, doted upon her, bringing gifts and treats, she would one day find the right one. They would have a glorious wedding, she would wear a dress that would make her seem even more like an angel that was ever thought possible. I turn to her one last time before the doctors force Peeta and myself out of the room, when I notice a small ring on her left ring finger. On the ring is a small red ruby, resembling a strawberry, with a silver band that weaves into a basket like weave. I can know that means only one thing. That, on her finger is an engagement ring.

 **WHO DO Y'ALLS THINK SHE IS ENGAGED TO. LEAVE A REVIEW OR A PM WHAT YOU THINK**


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA FRANS! So, you might be wondering why I am updating so early after my last update, so let me explain. Now, yalls get comfy, because the is kinda gross. So, I woke up a little, but not too late, and I was kind of rushing. I scooted my tooties along the wonderful hardwood floors, and I cut my foot really badly on a nail. Mi madre y mi padre said that I could miss school today, and I did. Well, onto the qupte, shoutouts, and story.**

 **Shoutout to KawaiiTurtles656 for guessing that prim died and shout out to HorseriderR for guessing who was gonna marry Prim.**

 **We accept the love with think we deserve**

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

XOXOXOXOXOXO- BellaLovesNutella

I come to the shocking realization just as we are being forced from the room.

"Wait," I choke out. "I just need to say a final goodbye. I'll only be a minute."

The guard lets me through, and I take Prim's hand in mine. I take the ring from her finger, and slip it into my pocket. I stroke her hair, and gently kiss her cheek goodbye.

The guard lets me leave, and then shuts the door forcefully. Peeta walks me back to the house, and as soon as we step through the doorway, I slump down against the wall, and cry. The sobs wrack my body. Peeta holds me close, rocking me back and forth, but today, I find no comfort in his arms. I feel dead, empty.

Peeta caresses my hair as I just sit here, my back against the wall. Tears fall down my cheeks as I feel the world shrink around me. My breath rags and I cry until there are no more tears to fall onto my cheeks.

"Peeta," I whisper, my voice croaking.

"Yeah?" he responds, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"P-P-Prim," I stutter on her name "was engaged. I saw her ring." I fish out the ring from my pocket.

I place the ring in his palm and he flips it over a few times.

"Do you have any clue to who?" he asks, lifting me up, placing the ring in my pocket.

I shake my head, pulling away from his loving grasp.

"Peeta," I whisper, staring into his azure orbs. "Can I have some time alone?"

"Yeah, of course," he replies. "Just," he takes my hands and places them on top of his palms, "I want, no, I need you to know that I am here for you. I love you, and if you want to talk at anytime, I'm here for you."

He kisses my cheek, and I thank him with a toothless smile. I grab my coat from the hook where it hangs in Peeta and our house, and slip it onto my torso. I wrap my arms around my body, smelling the scent that has faded because of the use over the years. The scent brings me back to the days with my father. We would go hunting every Sunday, the only day of the week he had off.

 _I run, tugging his hand for him to follow me. He had soot and coal dust underneath his nails, something that even when he was six feet under, he couldn't get rid of. It was as much of a piece of him as his seam gray eyes or his oak colored hair. I tug his hand as we near the fence and run to the torn spot in the chain link fence. I am just about to slip under the tear, when my father pulls me back._

 _He crouches down to my level as I look at him with confusion, and with tears in my eyes, I ask, "Daddy? Why aren't we going to the meadow? Or to the lake?"_

 _He wipes the single tear that has fallen onto my cheek._

 _"Little Kat," he says to me. "Listen closely. Do you hear a faint humming?"_

 _I listen closely, and do infact, hear a faint buzzing coming from the fence._

 _"Daddy?" I ask. "What is that buzzing noise?"_

 _"The fence. See how that sign says, 'danger, electrifying fence, death on contact'. The fence is usually not electrified, but because tomorrow is reaping day, they electrify it. We can't go hunting today, Little Kat."_

 _I scowl, and that makes my father laugh. "That's stupid. How come we can't go hunting today?" I yell._

 _My father shushes me, and says, "Little Kat, you can't yell about us hunting, remeber? And you will learn later, in school why we can't go hunting on the day before reaping day."_

 _I mumble an apology, and then ask, "What is reaping day?"_

 _"You'll learn when you're older," he says patting my head, and then ruffling my hair._

 _We walked home and had a wonderful family day, although after I was supposed to be in bed, I hear my mother and father talk about how dangerous the mines were and how for certain families, their pay was docked._

I walk around in a daze, recalling that memory, until I am outside of Hazelle's house. I take a deep breath. I knock on the door, and Hazelle swings it open, holding five year old Posy in her arm.

"Katniss," she says, placing her daughter on the ground, and both give me a big hug. "What brings you here? Especially after, ahem, what happened with Gale."

I, just wanted to talk to Rory, about something with. . . Prim. He was her best friend and she, has moved on, so, I just wanted to ask him a question or two."

"Oh, of course!" she beams. "And Katniss," she says, letting me inside her house that was built much larger after it was destroyed in the bombing, "I am here for you, iif you want to talk or anything."

"Thank you," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"Rory's upstairs," she says. "First room on the left."

"Thank you," I croak again.

I walk upstairs, and knock on the door to Rory's room. After a second, I hear him yell, "Come in!"

I see him sitting on his bed, eyes red and puffy with tears.

"Hey Rory," I say, walking over to him.

He looks up at me, broken and hurt, eyes empty and blank.

"Hey, Katniss," he says, voice hollow and empty.

"Hey. Can I sit?" I ask.

He nods his head, and scoots over to make room for me.

"Rory, I think Prim was engaged, do you think you know to who? This is the ring," I ask, fishing the ring out from my pocket, and pass it to Rory.

"It's mine," he whispers, his voice ghostly.

"What?" I ask him, not hearing him the first time.

"It's mine," he says again, this time stronger. "I gave it to her."

"What?!" I nearly scream. "You guys are seventeen! That's too early to get married!"

"I know, but we have been dating since she was eleven, and nobody knew. I loved her so much. I love her so much. I am so furious that my own brother killed the love of my life. Katniss, I loved her more than you love Peeta. We. . ." he chokes, but tries to finish his sentence. "were going to tell everyone, the day after your wedding. But, that didn't go according to plan."

He pauses, and then asks, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Yes."

"Katniss, I really sor-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Gale. The world. Myself," I croak. "But, you say you loved Prim. Did you? Would you give up everything for her. Risk your life, just to keep her safe for one moment longer? Would you do everything in your power to save her life? Do you know if she would do that all for you?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he yells. "I love her so much, and she loved me. I would do anything in humanly possible to save her. There was never another girl. She was the only one I ever had eyes for. She was my everything."

We spend the night crying over the loss, of my sister, the love of Rory's life, known humanly as Primrose Maple Everdeen, but she was an angel that graced us by living among us on this hell hole known as the earth. She was the sunshine that light me up on the blackest day. She was the gold found upon rocks. For so long, she was the only means I had to live. I miss her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok guys, sorry for not updating for so long, but that's because I've had some eye problems and I couldn't really look at screens long enough but I'm feeling better now, so onto the chapter, and btw it's been about a two weeks since the wedding in the funeral, but the second part is about a month since the funeral.**

 _I'm a pretty butterfly and I bring the pretty to your eye_ _-Chowder_

I sit there and cry until there are no tears left in my body. I want to slip into a deep depression, but I can't, I have to be strong for my family. A week passes by, and then, it's the day of her funeral. I get dressed in a black dress that falls to my knees and has black lace sleeves. Willow wears a matching dress. This is a double funeral. One for my daughter and Prim. They will be buried in Mellark-Everdeen family plot. Peeta holds me close, my daughter shares the solemn look on her face with the others and we stand in the meadow, under a tall willow tree.

Then, it's my turn to speak. I grab the papers from my purse, and walk to wear everyone else was talking.

"Primrose Everdeen," I say, the words beginning to get stuck in my throat, "was fought for. I did anything to help her survive, and because of me, she was killed." I drop the papers. "Because I was mad at someone, the killer of my little sister, and my daughter. This was the whole reason I brought down Snow's rule. To end the killing of innocent people, but it all started with my darling little Primrose. I couldn't let her die, but now, she's gone. And so is my daughter. I swore I would never have kids. I swore that I would never get married. I swore that I would never fall in love. I swore that, because, well, I thought love was a weakness. But now, I realize that love, what I once saw as a weakness, that love, it builds us up. And that 'weakness,' was always there for Prim. Even after bad times fell upon her, and our family, that didn't stop her.

"And for Luna. My sweet little moon. Like I said before, I was never going to have kids because I felt that I couldn't keep them safe. But it wasn't I who couldn't keep her safe. It was the fury of another that killed her. That killed both my Luna, and my Primrose. And I love them. I say that in the present tense, because, love can break all boundaries. And, even though my sister and my daughter never got to live a full life, I hope that somewhere up there, Prim is standing there, with my father, holding her little niece. Prim was a sunbeam, so golden and bright, lighting my day, where Luna, she was a moonbeam, lighting my night. Both brought light, when once dark, and I'd go through my hell again if it meant that they could grace us with their presence once more."

By the time I finish this, tears are in my eyes, and I step away from my spot on the podium. I walk to Peeta's arms, which hold me close as my baby and my sister, are placed six feet under.

A few weeks pass, and although not over the death of my sister and my baby, with the help of Peeta, I continue living my life. But, I've been really sick lately, barfing 24/7, yet still being hungry.

After two weeks of this, Peeta forces me to the doctor.

We sit in the doctor's office. I sigh, and sassily make comments.

When the doctor comes in, she says that I look fine, but that she needs to do a blood test. Ugh, needles. I hate them.

After me trying to kill the person trying to take my blood, and Peeta restraining me long enough so they can do it, the march of to analyze the blood, while we sit and wait.

A few minutes later, a bubbly nurse comes in smiling.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. It's been about one month, so what your experiening in just some routine morning sickness. Would you like me to book you guys an appointment for tomorrow?"

"What?" I ask, pulling Peeta closer.

"Your pregnant, silly," she says smiling. "I'll give you guys some time to let it set in, and you can leave whenever your ready."

I turn to Peeta, his look, most likely matching mine.

"Kat, we haven't for about a month now, right?"

"Right, last time was a few days before the wedding, but it's possible that Gale could have done something," I say, "while I was blacked out."

He tilts my head up for me to look at him and says, "Katniss, no matter what, I will love this baby. Even if it isn't mine, it's a part of you, and I love you." He kisses me, but I'm too scared to kiss back.

 **LE WOOOOOOOO LE SCARY CLIFFHANGER NOISE LE WOOOOOOOO. ILL UPDATE BY EASTER, I PROMISE**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Guys, technically I said that I would update by Easter, and it still is Easter until 50 days after Easter-Easter. Okay, so I'll try to update again soon.**

When we get home, we decide that we have to tell Willow about the baby.

"Willow," Peeta says. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"Wha?" Willow asks. "Where Wuna go?"

I sigh and then say, "Willow, honey, Luna is in a better place. She died, and now she's up in heaven."

She scrunched up her face, puzzled, she asks, "Wha die mean?"

"Uh, Willow, when someone dies, it means that they don't live here anymore. It means that they go up to a big place in the sky called heaven."

"Oh," Willow says.

"Now, Willow, about mommy's baby," Peeta says. "Do you have any questions?"

Willow thinks for a second before says, "Yeah. Where is it?"

"Uh, baby, it's in my tummy," I say.

"How did it get there?" she asks.

Peeta suppresses a chuckle, and as payback, I quickly direct it to Peeta, "Daddy will tell you."

His face goes white as a ghost as I expected and he lies, "Mommy and Daddy prayed really hard for a baby, and the baby was early, so it had to go in Mommy's tummy until it was ready to come out."

"Oh, okay," Willow says. "Can I go-go now?"

"Yeah baby," I say, lifting her out of her high chair.

She goes upstairs to her room to play with her dolls, and I go to the couch to lie down. Peeta follows, and when he sits, I snuggle into him.

"Peeta," I whisper, "I'm scared. What if the baby isn't yours. Did you really mean that you would stay, no matter what? Tell me the truth."

He pulls me a bit closer, and responds, "Katniss, look at me. I have not stopped loving you since I fell in love with you when I was a little five year old. Just because this baby might be Gale's and not mine, it's still yours. I will love this kid like it's my own; I'll love it as much as I love Willow."

After another two weeks, we go to our scheduled appointment. Peeta holds me close as we walk in. After sitting on the uncomfortable chair for five minutes, the doctor comes in, Dr. Mayac, the same I had when I was pregnant with Willow.

"Hello Dr. Mayac," I say.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta. How are you?"

"Good," I say with slight hesitation.

"Okay, so we're going to do an ultrasound first," Dr. Mayac says.

She spreads the gel on my stomach, and throughout the room a mellow drum beat echoes; the baby's heartbeat.

"The baby's looking really good," Dr. Mayac says happily.

Now, the words that we have all have been dreading, "This won't leave the room, right?"

Dr. Mayac nods her head, and I continue, "Okay. We need a paternity test. When is the earliest we could have one?"

She takes in a deep breath and looks at her clipboard, "I have an opening next week."

"Okay, thank you."

"Okay, you're good to go," she says, a slight hesitation in her voice.

We walk out the door and to our house where we hear a loud ring of a phone.

Peeta picks it up, and says to the person on the other line, "Yeah, she's right here."

He hands the phone to me, and I ask, "Hello?"

"Katniss Everdeen, I assume," a woman says on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"One of Ms. Paylor's secretaries. Now, I have been assigned to inform you that Gale Hawthorne has been captured, and with major security, he is being sent over to District 12 so you and he can talk."

"Okay," I say, my heart beating faster.

She hangs up, and I tell Peeta what the secretary said.

"I think that that will be good for you. And maybe we can have him stay long enough for the paternity test."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hai guys. How's it going, okay well on to the chapter. And don't worry chapter 37 will be posted soon cuz it's already written :D**

Today is the day Gale comes in from the Capitol, and the day of the test. The doorbell rings, and Peeta jumps up to get it as I sink in a chair, Willow in my arms. She rests, her ear placed over my heart that beats rapidly. Two peacekeepers come in, Gale trailing behind them.

"Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark," they say bowing to us. "You requested Mr. Hawthorne's presence, correct?"

I nod my head, my mouth sticking from the nervousness.

"We need him for a medical appointment testing in paternal relations, and that does not leave the room, _understand_?" I say harshly.

They nod their heads, and respond, "We can leave whenever."

Peeta feeds our guest as I drop off Willow, and when I walk back into my house, I take a look at Gale. He sits there, smirking, his eyes fixated on me, the steel orbs glowing with want. He has a touch of facial hair, and his hair is messy.

When it is time for our appointment the peacekeepers guide Gale to the hospital, and we go to meet Dr. Mayac.

"Ms. Everdeen," one of the guards says to me, extending his arm, "if you request, we will guard outside of the room to give you some privacy, but as a safety precaution," he says, then drops a small button in my palm, "if you have any trouble with Mr. Hawthorne, press the button and we will be right in. And also, everything said or heard today will be completely disregarded, and not repeated to another soul."

"Thank you," I say, then with Peeta and Gale we walk into the room.

"Hello Katniss," Dr. Mayac says smiling, "are you ready for the paternity test?"

I nervously nod my head, and Dr. Mayac collects a DNA sample from both Gale and Peeta. Then, she takes me into another room for privacy to extract a DNA sample from the baby.

She runs the tests and we sit in silence, Peeta holding me close.

"Damn Catnip," Gale says, "I'm hoping the baby isn't mine, although it could be," he gives me a smirk.

My heart pounds in my ears, and I feel Peeta's muscles clench. I look into his azure orbs, kissing him with reassurance.

"I love you," I whisper to him, "and no matter what that pig did," I say motioning to Gale, "I need you to know that. And this baby, whether or not it is yours, or if it's his, I'm not going let this hurt our relationship. I just need you to know I love you."

He kisses me ferociously, and says, "Katniss, I love you so much, and this baby will only benefit us, not hurt us."

Gale falls asleep, and an hour after the tests started, Dr. Mayac strolls in, with the results.

"Katniss, the father is. . ."


	37. Chapter 37

P _REVIOUSLY ON Always Means Always. . ._

 _Gale falls asleep, and an hour after the tests started, Dr. Mayac strolls in, with the results._

 _"Katniss, the father is. . ."_

"Gale," she says, and it feels like I'm going to be sick. I can't breathe, and she says, "I'll leave you alone for a moment to digest the news."

I can't tell whether or not to cry, or if I should kill Gale, or apologize to Peeta. I stand, and Peeta gets up, but I put my hand on his chest, and turn to face him.

"I'll be back," I promise. "I'll be home tonight, but right now, I just need some time alone. I love you," I say kissing him.

I take a step to where Gale sits in the corner smirking, and drive my fist into his face, before walking out of the room in a daze.

First, I walk to the hob and buy a new bow and arrows. I walk to the woods, and shoot animal after animal, then I shoot a rabbit, and I just lose it. I sink to the ground, sobbing.

I hate Gale, I absolutely detest him. I drop my game bag and new bow and arrows, and curl up into a ball. I cry in my only safe haven, and then I stand up, the tears still drying from my cheeks.

I walk to our house, and say, "Peeta, I need you to be with me right now. Please come to the lake with me."

"Okay," he says kissing me.

Peeta POV

Katniss walks me to the lake, and kisses me, pulling me into the water.

"Peeta," she says, tears forming into her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I pull her into my chest and tell her, "Katniss, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was all Gale's fault, not yours."

"I don't want this baby," she says.

I place a hand on her cheek and kiss her, "Katniss, if you don't want this baby, then we don't have to have it. But, whatever you want, I'll go with it."

She sinks into the water and says, "Swim with me."

When we are done swimming, we walk home, our clothes sopping wet. We change and then pick up Willow from Haymitch and Effie's house. She smiles when she greets us but falls asleep in Katniss's arms.

I put her in her crib and place a kiss on her forehead, pushing her brown locks away from her face.

 **A/N: I knew that people were itching to find out who the father was so I didn't put the A/N at the top. I'm sorry but if I was to continue the story I needed a huge plot twist. I might not update for a while so I hope this will tie you over because I'm working on a new AU story!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **-BellaLovesNutella**


	38. Chapter 38

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating for a** ** _looooooooooooooooooooooooong_** **time, but I really have kind of run out ideas. Should I end this story, or if you guys want me to continue, then either comment or PM me some ideas. I'll try to update over the summer, but my school is taking my iPad, which is where I write, and my phone sucks at writing. So, please be patient, and I tried to not leave this chapter on a cliffie.**

 **Xoxoxo- BellaLovesNutella**

Katniss POV

I sleep with my ear pressed against Peeta's chest, listening to his heartbeat, unable to sleep. At about two in the morning, I still haven't fallen asleep, so I untangle myself from Peeta's limbs, and sneak over to the open window. I slip out onto the roof, as watch the stars twinkle up in the dark blue sky. I pull my legs up, and stare out, my heart feeling numb. A bit later, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I turn to see Peeta.

His golden curls stick up many places, and dark circles are under his eyes.

"Nightmares?" he asks, sitting next to me on the roof. I share my head, and he kisses my cheek. "Then what's wrong? Well, I know what's wrong, but why are you here?"

He pulls me closer, and I say, "I've just been thinking. I'm really scared. I don't know how we're going to take care of the baby."

Two seconds later I feel a jolt of pain in my stomach.

"Ow!" I cry out in pain, clutching Peeta's arm.

"What's wrong?" he asks me nervously.

"It hurts," I cry. "Really really bad." Peeta scoops me up in his arms, and runs out of the house, to the hospital. Tears are streaming down my face, and I clutch my stomach in pain. Peeta burst through the hospital doors and says something to a nurse, who pulls out a gurney for me. I am screaming because of the pain, and the next thing I know everything fades to black.

When I wake up, I notice I am in a hospital room, and that there is an aching pain in my stomach. A nurse comes into my room, sullenly, with Peeta trailing behind. He has a worried expression on his face, and the nurse says to the room, "Mrs. Mellark, you seem to be fine, but the baby, well, it has passed. I'm so sorry for your loss."

And, well, I'm not sure how to take that news.


	39. Chapter 39- RISING FROM THE DEAD

**Hello my tatertots! I'm not dead *gasp*! I'm updating because I was thinking about ending this, but then I saw that this is 28,000+ words, and I have also improved my writing over the past few months. So, hopefully I will be writing better chapters.**

 **Please go follow me on wattpad BellaLovesNutella where I publish Supernatural fan fiction, and my own stories.**

 **Well, onto the chapter FINALLY**

 **XOXO -BellaLovesNutella**

I sit in the office, astounded. I feel numb. "Peeta," I whisper, "can we go home now?"

"Of course, Kat," he says rubbing my back and kissing my forehead.

We walk back to the house, and I instantly go check on Willow. She naps there in her crib which gives me a slightly lighter feeling on my chest. She's safe. That's what matters. I didn't lose the love of my life, I didn't lose my baby girl.

All I lost was a bundle of cells. I keep repeating that to myself mentally. _It was just a bundle of cells. It was just a bundle of cells. It was just a bundle of cells._

I cradle the sleeping Willow in my arms and blink back my tears. A few tears slip down my cheeks, and I wipe them away.

I know I can't go back to the dark place I went to before. I need to distance myself from something that will bring back the memories from the games and the dark places.

"Peeta," I whisper, "I need to get away. Just for a little while. I want to visit another district, by myself." I turn to him, place a kiss on Willow's forehead, and place her in his arms. "I don't want to go back to the dark place I was at before. I need space. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Peeta says, kissing my forehead. "Just, will you call me every night?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go and visit Jo in seven. I think I'll stay for about a week."

Peeta nods his head and kisses my cheek.

I go to Peeta's and my's room and pack a bag. As I go to leave the house, I pick up the phone and call Johanna.

"Hey Brainless!" she chirps.

"Hey Jo. I don't have much time to talk, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going be in seven for a week."

"That's great! I'll see you soon."

Peeta meets me in the doorway to leave, holding a squirming Willow.

Willow coos, and I kiss the tip of her nose. "Bye baby. Mama will be home soon, okay sweetiepie."

"Bye Peeta. I love you. I'll be back soon, and I'll call every night."

"I love you too Katniss Mellark." He smiles and whispers, "I'll nice tire of calling you my wife." He wraps me in a hug and kiss my neck, pulling me close. I inhale his beautiful scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar.

Then, I walk out to the train and repeat to myself that I only loss a bundle of cells. But, it doesn't feel like it.


End file.
